Dilemma's
by masiedaisy21
Summary: Having real problems uploading this! After sneaking out of Sword&Cross to meet a friend, Luce find herself in trouble, and Luce will find herself in alot more touble. Set in the first book, before Luce knows about the Angels.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to point out! This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle! and remember to review any comments or suggestions, im happy to hear them :D**

* * *

Silence. Sword & Cross was always deadly silent during the night time. With the odd clank of pipes and creaks from the strong winds outside.

The cold air was making her shiver slightly, but the possible end result was keeping her going.

Luce was roaming the corridors of Sword&Cross at 2am, in an attempt to retrieve her mobile phone, which they insisted on taking during her first few minutes of arriving on her first day. Not a great start Luce thought.

She had been at Sword&Cross for no longer than a week, and already no texting, and being restricted to just 1 phone call a week was driving her insane. Although she missed her closest friend Callie, there were others. Sarah, who would always amuse Luce with her random and spontaneous attitude. And Ben, who would often call and text Luce when she needed help, advice, or simply cheering up.

Luce was in such deep thought about her friends, she almost turned the corner before realising there were whispers ahead. She came to a halt and recognised one voice, Daniel. The boy who had given the worst first impression ever, flipping her off, before even talking to her. Lovely.

"How has she got here? I chose the most out of place, off the map school! I though id beat it this time! " Daniel's voice sounded frustrated. But who was he talking about?  
"Calm down Daniel, you surely didn't think you could outrun her. You know she'll always turn up" Luce recognised that voice, it was Gabbe.  
Luce couldn't help but think, typical boy, sneaking out 2am to see her, the most beautiful girl in the school.  
Luce shook her head, she was meant to be getting her phone! Not getting jealous about a boy who was exceptionally rude to her. "jealous?" she whispered to herself. Sure Daniel was handsome beyond humanly possible, with his blond hair, tall and broad frame with large muscles in all the right places, but she'd hardly spoken to the guy!

Luce suddenly felt foolish, she would not get sucked into jealously over a guy. Gabbe was the most polite, caring girl she'd met, apart from Penn. Slowly turning around so she wouldn't be heard, Luce crept along the corridor, down the staircase, and reached the study of the attendant who had removed all the phones from the students on her first day.

Slowly turning the door handle, and...yep, it was locked. Luckily Luce was prepared for this, she slid the grip out her hair and began picking the lock.  
Once her and Sarah decided to sneak into the pantry cupboard for marshmallows one night, and Sarah had shown Luce how to pick a lock with a hair clip. '_Thanks Sarah'_ Luce thought.

Suddenly, close behind her were footsteps, Luce shot up and turned around, preparing herself for the punishment which would surely be yelled at her in an instant, what would happen? A phone call home? A life time of detention? But looking around, no one was there.

Puzzled, Luce turned round and began picking the lock with more urgency then before. Finally, there was a faint click, and she swung the door open. Looking through the table draws, cardboard boxes, Luce was finding it impossible to find the confiscated phones. Just before giving up she opened the small cupboard in corner, and then...jackpot! Luce considered retrieving Penns phone, but decided against it. If Penn wanted it that badly she could always do another night time break in.

Closing the cupboard, placing the phone securely in her PJ pocket, and attempting to re-lock the door, Luce bounded upstairs with all her strength, before running straight into what felt like a brick wall and was thrown backwards to the floor. "Ow" placing a hand to her head to attempt to fix her blurring vision, she looked up expecting to see the attendant, but instead saw Cam.

"Woah, what the...Luce are you ok?" Cam asked, concern in his voice. He leant down and gripped her arms to bring her back to her feet. Steadying herself against the wall, Luce gave Cam a stern look.  
"Cam! Yeah, I'm fine. I was just...erm...going..." Luce trailed off, at a loss for words from both being dizzy and unsure of a realistic answer.  
Cam smirked at her and let go of her arms, after being sure she was going to topple over "So where's the fire?" Cam asked, his voice was low.  
Luce looked around, how was she going to get out this? She realised telling the truth may be the only option. She sighed, "If I tell you, you promise not to squeal on me?".  
Cams smile grew once more and drew a cross over his chest "cross my heart". Luce studied him once more before being sure to confess.  
"Alright, I was desperate to get my phone back" Luce looked down at the floor, shifting her weight. "I know it's pathetic, only a week and I can't survive without it, but you know...I need it...like NEED it"  
Cam gave a small chuckle "It's understandable, new place, you'll want to talk to someone about it all...someone you can trust" Cam paused, looking down at her "but in the future, you can always come talk to me".  
Luce looked up at him, studying his features. His vibrant yet dark green eyes were hypnotising to her. His shaggy jet black hair was obvious he'd not long woken up. He was tall with broad shoulders. She could see his lean hard muscles under his fitted plain black t-shirt. He was just as handsome has always, even at a ridiculous time in the morning like now.

"Thanks Cam, same back at you" Luce smiled, a genuine smile. "I should probably get back to bed. You know...up early at all. Thanks for being cool about this"  
"What can I say, I'm a cool guy" Cam flashed her a grin. "See you tomorrow" He placed his strong hand on her bare shoulder. A spark of electricity went through his touch and over her body. She forgot how cold she was and began to shiver again slightly.  
"Yeah...night..." Luce smiled and walked back towards her room.

She felt relieved, she'd gotten her phone back! But confused, with Cam...was he coming onto her? She shook the idea out her head and got to her room, locked the door, and slid into bed. Turning her phone on she had received 34 text messages, 2 voice messages, and 8 missed called.

The text messages were mainly from Callie. "Typical" Luce chuckled at the texts Callie had written. Then Luce checked the first voice message, it was from Ben, asking how she was doing. The second was from Sarah, saying she was going to be in the area and they should meet up Saturday. It would be Friday tomorrow, and she was desperate for a night away from sitting indoors. She text Sarah quickly saying it sounded great, and they could go to a bar about 6 miles from Sword&Cross.

A thought suddenly occurred to Luce...how was she going to escape? She figured she'd cross that bridge tomorrow, but for now, she turned off the light, put her phone on charge and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luce woke up, with 10 minutes to go before first class. Damn!  
It made sense, it must have been past 3am since she got to sleep last night. After encountering Cam, and reading texts.

She rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower, moving as fast as she could. She threw on some skinny jeans and a top, dried her hair, put on some make up and brushed her teeth. She glanced at the clock by her bed, "There's no way I'm making it in time for breakfast".

She checked her phone, and there was a response from Sarah, saying she'd get there at 8pm. Luce replied saying that's fine. She signed, yawned, realised today was going to be a long day, then grabbed her books and pens and began walking to class.

Luce sat down with 10 seconds before the bell went. Everyone else was already in their seats, chatting to each other or throwing paper balls across the room. Daniel stared at Luce but she gave out a big yawn before leaning over her desk. Just before the teacher came in, a paper aeroplane hit her back. She sat up and unravelled the paper.

_"Didn't see you at Breakfast. Up late last night? Talk after class. Penn" _Luce turned around and rolled her eyes at Penn and nodded.  
Before turning around another paper plane hit her back. '_Am i this popular today?_' She thought to herself. Unravelling the second and reading it.  
"_You look tired. Sorry if I kept you up longer last night in the hall. Get prepared for today's lesson, in this together till lunch. Cam_" Luce turned around and save a quick smile to Cam, as if to say '_I'm fine'. _Then she noticed Daniels eyes boring into her. He quickly looked away, just as the teacher strolled in. The only thing which kept Luce going was thinking about tomorrow night, going out enjoying herself.

"So what happened last night?" Penn asked as Luce lay across a table in the library. It was the end of the day, and Luce was exhausted, from having little sleep the night before, and hungry from missing breakfast, only having an apple for lunch (seems everything insisted on containing meat) and having a small salad for dinner.

"You're going to hate me...but I got my phone back" Luce winced waiting for the reply of 'why didn't you get mine?' or 'you're going to get caught'.  
"You missing it already? Wow you don't last long." Luce, shocked, sat up and stared at Penn "You mean you're not angry that I didn't get yours?"  
Penn giggled a bit before replying "Luce, I have no one who I'd talk to, I've been here so long, I don't even think id remember how to use one. So any gossip from your friends in 'the outside world'"  
Luce gave a small amused chuckle "actually, I'm going to meet my friend Sarah tomorrow, at the bar near here...that is if I can escape". Luce slowed with the last sentence, in deep thought how she could get out.

Penn sighed, placed the book she had been reading down and turned to Luce "You know there is no escape, right? Those gates are constantly locked unless someone visits, usually parents, and there aren't any parent visits for a while. Even if you did escape, they'd notice you'd be gone and you'd be in a hell load of trouble" Penn looked down "Maybe you'll have to arrange to meet your friend another time"

Luce sighed and sat thinking for a moment. "I don't think they'd notice, I'd just pretend to be in my room. Do you think we could trick a parent to come in?"  
"Doubt it, there'd have to be a reason, like an incident, bad behaviour or something, and seems no student have had any major accidents its very unlikely" Penn stared off into nothing, also thinking. She knew Luce was finding it hard to settle into Sword&Cross, and how bad would 1 night out be?

"There is one option...but you might break something in the process..." Penn trailed off.  
"What is it? As long as I don't break my neck I'm happy!" Luce sat up straighter, obviously desperate for any action plan possible.  
"Well you could jump over the fence surrounding us. I know a section where it's not as high, on the other side of the cemetery" Penn explained, as she saw Luce being more and more intrigued.  
"That sounds like it could work! But aren't the cemetery gates locked at night?"  
"That's not a problem. See, there are perks to being friends with miss goodie two shoes" Penn grinned. "I'll help you over the fence too, give you a boost"  
"Oh thanks Penn!" Luce jumped on Penn, almost knocking her off her chair with a hug and causing others in the library to stare "I will so make this up to you!".

Releasing Penn from her hug, Luce looked up to see Cam and Daniel staring at her from the other side of the library, although they were sitting at different tables, they both glanced to each other quickly before looking down again.  
Luce stood up "Think I'm going to go to bed, seems I have a big exciting day planned tomorrow!"  
"Haha, alright, I'll drop by yours about 9? I want you to actually eat breakfast tomorrow!"  
Luce smiled and agreed.

She walked past Cam and Daniel in the library, neither of which acknowledged her.  
When she reached her room, she checked her phone and began texting Callie and Ben, explaining all about her breaking in for her phone, and how much they should appreciate it. She smiled to herself thinking about seeing Sarah tomorrow, having a cocktail or 2, and letting loose!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning, and Luce awoke at 6am. She knew she should sleep in later, especially if she'd be stopping up that night, but decided instead to get up and take her time getting ready, which she hadn't done in years. Since what happened to Trevor everything seemed to be going a million miles per minute.

Dressed and ready, she decided maybe a walk down to the cemetery would be a good idea, just to make sure she had the right route prepared for tonight. The cemetery was always open from 7am till 5pm, and it was 7.30 now. She left still yawning slightly, but stepping outside, the cold air woke her up and she pulled her thin cardigan closer round her, with little effect.

"Hey!" A voice sounded off in the distance. Luce turned around to see Cam running up to her. "What you doing up so early? It is Saturday remember" He stated when he got close enough, giving her a warm smile.  
"I could ask you the s-s-same question. I woke up early, and...decided to have a w-w-walk outside. Although I didn't r-r-realise it'd b-b-be this f-f-freezing!" Luce exclaimed through chattering teeth.  
Cam smirked "Maybe we should go inside before you freeze" He put his hand on her lower back, sparking that electricity, and guiding her back to the doorway. Luce stood her ground "No n-n-no, it's waking me up, I'll b-b-be fine"  
"You won't be saying that if you get ill, where were you heading for a walk anyway?" Cam frowned and turned his head slightly as if trying to believe her reasons for being up this early.  
"I was...j-j-just...anywhere. M-m-maybe down t-t-there" Luce pointed down towards the cemetery gates.  
"Well maybe I can keep you company" Cam smiled. He look genuinely eager to join her, and Luce didn't have to heart to reject him.  
"S-s-sure, come on"

Luce began walking but Cam grabbed her arm lightly.  
"Hang on there, I meant it when I said you could get ill" He shrugged off his own black zip up hoodie and draped it over her shoulder, then slipped her arms into the sleeves. It looked like a dress on her, the bottom coming just above her knees and the sleeves hanging far past her hands. She could smell his scent, of fresh soap with a slight hint of mint. "I look tiny!" Luce stated, although she was a lot warmer "And wont you get cold? Then you'll be the one getting ill"  
Cam looked away as if distracted, or trying to come up with an answer.  
"Nah, I'll be fine, I'm a big boy. Anyway you look cute in it" Cam grinned looking down at her "Come on then, let's do your walk which you're sooo determined on".

Luce began walking towards the gates, fumbling for something to say. Luckily Cam broke the silence, although it was a question she was hoping he didn't ask "so what you got planned for tonight, I was thinking we could get together, watch a film, or something..." Cam stared at her, and Luce tried to hide her blush.  
"Actually I have plans...kinda...private plans" She looked down and played with his hoodie sleeves for anything to look at but him.  
"Oh...sure...private...that's cool" He sounded disappointed, and Luce's guilt spread over her.  
"But I'll be happy to do something tomorrow night?" Cams eye lightened once more, and Luce felt her guilt lighten.  
"Sure that sounds great" Cam smiled.

For the rest of the walk they made small talk. Luce eventually saw the low fence which Penn mentioned. She studied it closely, it would be possible to scale with a boost up, and there were tree's on the other side which should could grab onto to get down slowly. Luce was so distracted making plans how to jump from the fence, she didn't notice Cam waving his hand in front of her face. "Hellooo?...What are you looking at?" Cam's voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  
"Oh nothing...isn't that...Daniel.." Luce pointed to the figure standing a few feet ahead of them.

Daniel began walking towards them both, his face showed no emotion, but his eyes were black and angry. When he reached Luce and Cam, he stood still, eyes staring fiercely at Cam, who returned the glare.  
"Errr...Hi..." Luce broke the awkward silence. Daniel stared down at her and his glare softened. "I'm Luce, I know we haven't been properly introduced" She knew he'd flipped her off the first day, but there was something about him, something which drew her towards him, like an invisible magnet. She stuck her hand out to shake.

Daniel tensed his muscles and balled his hands into fists, before taking her hand "Yeah I know, I'm Daniel." His Hand was warm and strong, compared to her small delicate ones.  
"What you doing here Grigori" Cam snarled. Luce stared up at him, shocked at his anger, his face was glaring at Daniel. Luce was worried she'd have to dive in front of him in case he attacked Daniel.  
Daniel answered relaxed "Just taking a stroll, what are you both doing?" He stared back to Luce, making her cheeks hot and she tried to hide a blush.  
"I was taking a walk around, but Cam was out too and decided to join" Luce smiled trying to ease some of the tension in the air.  
"May I join?" Daniel asked stepped closer to Cam. Cam gritted his teeth and gave a glare that could kill. Luce studied them both, Cam was taller than Daniel, but Daniels muscles were a lot thicker. Both would be evenly matched, and they were both were still strikingly handsome and hot hot hot! Luce was rather taken aback with Daniels forwardness "Err sure, we're heading back now though"  
"That's fine, me too" Daniel stated, before standing on the other side of Luce, close enough that his arms brushed against her.

Luce felt like a celebrity with two body guards either side of her. What an interesting morning and it was only 8am!  
"So you got any plans for tonight" Daniel asked, looked down at Luce.  
"She's doing something 'private'" Cam responded instantly.  
"I was asking Luce, not you" Daniel growled at Cam.  
"What's wrong with you Grigori, thought she'd agree to go out with you...wrong" At that moment Luce saw everything as a blur. Daniel spun round and grabbed Cam by the collar. "You have no idea what she'd say" Daniel growled. Luce panicked and quickly grabbed Daniels arm to try and make him loose Cam.

"He didn't mean anything by it Daniel, please let him go", Luce begged. Cam began to smirk and gave no effort to escape, which only made Daniels anger grow. Luce continued to tug on Daniels arm, not even moving it slightly. She eventually used all her strength to pull it back. Daniel looked down at her, noticing her struggle and let go of Cam's collar.  
He turned to Luce, "Sorry, I'll see you later", before walking off towards the building.

"What was that about?" Luce said, slightly shaky "Are you ok?" she turned to Cam who was standing there like nothing had happened.  
"Yeah I'm fine, Grigori's just an over reacting girl" Cam smirked. But Luce wasn't feeling like smiling, infact she was angry. "Don't ever get in a fight around me! I'm not good at breaking up fights, and seems Daniels build like a brick wall, I wouldn't have a chance!"  
"I'd be fine against him, trust me" He looked down at her before continuing to walk "But ok"  
"You shouldn't get in fights anyways...but thank you" she sighed relief, took off his hoodie and thanked him, and went to spend the day with Penn. She couldn't wait until tonight!

It was 5pm, and Luce was planning to meet Sarah at 8pm. She dressed in a low back cut top and skinny jeans, all topped off with black heels. Her hair was left down, she decided against a jacket (it would totally ruin her look) and she flicked eye liner at the side of her eyes. Wondering whether to take a purse, she also decided against that, she gave a quick text to Sarah saying she'd meet at 8, and not to be late.

Luce stared at herself in the mirror, before quietly and quickly running down the hallway to Penn's room. Knocking twice Penn answered quickly "Wow look at you! I'm jealous your going out and I'm stuck in"  
Luce felt a twitch of guilt "Tell you what, if tonight goes well, next weekend we'll go out, deal?" Penn face lightened and she smiled "That sounds like a plan!"

Both Penn and Luce managed to avoid running into anyone in the building, and when outside ran towards the cemetery gates, Luce going much slower in her heels. Penn slipped into her pocket and pulled out an old rusty looking key. "Ta Dah!" Penn exclaimed looking delighted with herself. Luce gave a small laugh and slid through the gates.  
They both walked quickly to the section of the fence which was lower than the rest. Luce took off her heels and threw them over. "Thanks Penn, your such an amazing friends. I swear I'll make this up to you"  
"Anytime, what are friends for. Just be careful, don't talk to strangers, what time will you be back?" Penn was asking questions a million miles per minute.  
"Haha, don't worry Penn, I'll be safe. I'm hoping no later than 1am"  
Penn put her hand out for Luce to step into for a boost "Alright, we'll I'll see you tomorrow, so you have to spill the gossip about everything"  
Luce scaled over the fence and landed on the other side, she picked up her heels and slid them on, waved bye to Penn and set off on her walk to the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The long walk along the road gave her a lot of time to think about what happened this morning. Both Cam and Daniel had acted like Luce meant more to them. Or maybe Luce was simply being big headed. She shook her head and began looking around. The road was a long winding road, on both sides were thick forests. Apart from the sound of Luce's 'click click click' of her heels, and an odd owl, the road was deathly silent.

If Luce wasn't so excited about seeing Sarah she would have been worried. Luce didn't realize 6 miles would take this long to walk. She eventually took off her heels and jogged a bit. After 2 hours, she finally reached the bar, slightly past 8pm. The bar was just off the road, but still surrounded by the thick forests.

Luce opened the door to the bar, it was a modern, clean and slick bar which she'd passed many times. All black and a rich purple colours, with various seats and tables. The bar was packed, of course being a Saturday night, but Luce soon found Sarah. She ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh my gosh Luce iv missed you! How are you? Oh my gosh are they feeding you at that place! Your all skin and bones! of course you look lovely as ever! But I've missed youuuu"  
Luce burst out laughing, she realised she hadn't laughed like that for a while "I've missed you too Sarah, yeah they're feeding me, although they don't seem to cater for vegetarians. But how are you? What you doing this year?" Luce pulled up a bar stool next to Sarah, who had already ordered 2 strawberry daiquiri cocktails for them both, and began chatting away like there was no tomorrow.

They both laughed, joked, and drank 3 cocktails each. Luce knew it was a terrible idea, she hadn't eaten much during the day and she'd regret it tomorrow. Unlike Sarah who could handle her drink, Luce was already feeling light headed and dizzy, with the room spinning slightly. Sarah was much bigger then Luce, so it usually took a lot more to get her tipsy.  
By 11pm Luce and Sarah had laughed so much their stomachs hurt, and had many many guys chat them up, all had been rejected.

Luce was laughing so much she hardly noticed the door of the bar slam open, and most people inside go silent. She looked up at Sarah, who had a pale face and was staring being Luce. Luce turned around, and gasped. The man at the door was tall, taller than most men. His eyes were white, all white, without any pupils. He wore a long old dirty looking coat which reached below his knees. He turned and stared straight into Luce, and gave a menacing smile.

"Unless everyone in here wants their life to end this instant, I suggest you leave" the man at the door boomed. Everyone in the bar screamed and began pouring out. Luce looked back around and Sarah was gone! "SARAH?" Luce screamed. Someone knocked her stool and she went flying to the floor, landing on her wrist which made a horrible popping noise. Luce winced at the pain and held back the tears of pain.  
She had no idea how long she was down, that was the bad thing about alcohol, slowing all the senses, but finally looking up she saw the bar was empty, with just the tall man standing in the doorway, still with the evil smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Lucinda" the man said.  
Luce's eye widened in shock "H-h-how do you know who I am?" Luce stuttered, struggling to breath with panic.  
"Oh I know many things Lucinda, including that you're going to come with me" He began walking over to her.  
Luce stood up abruptly, steadying herself on the bar with her good arm and slowly moving backwards "No I'm not. Who are you" She asked, while continuing to move backwards steadily.  
"Ah yes, I forgot you wouldn't remember. Well...seems you're going to be sacrificed anyway, why don't I remind you" His smile grew, making Luce panic more. '_Sacrificed?_' Luce thought. The man reached inside his coat, and pulled out a two large old looking blades. He put his finger to the tip of one and stared at Luce again.  
"Stay away!" Luce almost shouted, knowing she was being cornered in the bar. Why hadn't Sarah stayed! She knew they weren't the closest of friends, but ditching her like this was totally unfair!

The man suddenly picked up pace towards Luce and lifted the blade, Luce screamed and attempted to jump over the bar, before feeling the scorching pain as the two blades ripped across the flesh of her bare back. She slowed as the pain paralysed her, screaming, she slid down to the floor and lay on her side.

Suddenly she heard the door open and saw 3 figures run inside and tackle the man.  
It was Daniel, Cam, and Roland. Luce tried to remain focused while the 3 of them ducked and dodge the blade, eventually Roland and Cam dragged the man outside. Daniel stood still for a moment before his eye landed on Luce and widened in shock.  
"LUCE!" He shouted before running over to her. He knelt down beside her and looked over her shoulder at her back, before wincing at the blood pooling around her.

"Luce everything's going to be fine, you just need to stay awake" Daniels voice was comforting, and Luce nodded slowly. Daniel reached for her wrist and Luce gave out a moan of pain. Looking down and carefully lifting it, he thought it looked dislocated.

"CAM! ROLAND!" Daniel shouting, causing Luce to groan at the loud noise. Cam and Roland came running into the bar, without a scratch on them.

They both ran over and knelt down beside her, Roland took off his hoodie and placed it under her head. Cam sat where he could examine her back. He touched her shoulder gently, to stop her shaking. She hadn't even realised she had been shaking! "This is pretty bad. Why'd you have to come out alone Luce" He sounded disappointed.  
"Shut up Cam! She wouldn't know!" Roland hissed.  
"Mm" was all Luce could manage to utter. She didn't understand why they'd be disappointed in her.  
"We'll need to get her back and clean it up" Daniel said. Cam went to reach for her wrist to pull her up "NO! I mean...I think its dislocated" Daniel stated. Luce heard Cam sigh and instead placed his hands under her arms to lift her.

He placed her feet on the floor, but Luce's legs weren't working, and she groaned in pain. "Have to do this the awkward way then!" Cam lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him, and he wouldn't have to touch her back. Luce rested her head on his shoulder, with hardly enough strength to keep her eyes open, she was amazed he could carry her.  
Daniel stared at Cam carrying Luce with envy, he came to the side of her and pushed a few strands of hair which had stuck to her face, which now had a sheen of cold sweat on it. She groaned once more, in obvious pain. "It's ok Luce, we'll sort it out" Daniel said softly, placing a cool hand on her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After walking they reached a car. Roland opened the door for Cam who was about to place her in...before thinking..."The one place she's hurt is her back...how am I meant to sit her down?". Roland thought for a moment...before his face lighting up like a light bulb had literally gone off. "Pass her here Cam, I have an idea".

Luce felt like a pass the parcel, being passed from one set of strong arms to another.  
Cam sat in the backseat, before Roland passed her through so she could rest her head on his lap, with her back facing away from the seat. "Now am I a genius or what?" Roland said with a smirk. Daniel clapped Roland on the back "That you are!".

Daniel sat in the passenger seat while Roland drove. Cam didn't take his eyes off Luce, stroking her hair, sending her into a peaceful lull, where the pain dulled. "Don't let her sleep Cam!" Daniel was annoyed, why couldn't he be in the back seat with her.  
"Like I would let her Griogri!" Cam growled

"Come on Luce, you heard Daniel, open your eyes" Cams voice was much softer this time. Luce felt like she had no energy left, and instead simple groaned. The further she left consciousness the less the pain was.  
"I know it hurts, but we'll fix it soon enough. But you have to open your eyes!" His voice was more stern then before.

Daniel unbuckled his seat belt and spun round in his chair to lean over "Luce! Open your eyes and wake up! Please for me!" His voice sounded desperate. Luce wondered...for him? she hardly knew him. Slowly she came back to fully consciousness (as much as she could) and opened her eyes. Cam and Daniel both gave a sigh of relief "good girl" Daniel said before turning back in his chair.  
"We're almost there" Roland said from the front seat.

Luce tried to sit up, but the pain was too immense making her wriggle in pain again. "What stuff you got Roland?" Daniel asked, as he opened the back doors, wrapping his arms around Luce and lifting her out. Luce once again found herself in a pair of strong arms. Cam seemed disappointed without her, but instead of showing it, glared at Daniel.

"I haven't got much, but Arriane should have something" Roland stated, locking the car doors. Luce wondered, how did they get through the locked gates? That thought quickly vanished when the pain came back. It was like having red hot pokers against her back.  
"I'll take her to my room, you get Arriane, and hurry up" Daniel urged.

Daniel walked with Luce in his arms, her head resting on his broad shoulder, with Cam walking closely at the side.  
Cam opened the door and flicked the light on. Luce tried to lift her head to look round, she managed for a second before resting it back down. Daniel chuckled slightly "Even injured, your still trying to check my room out". Luce tried to smile but she was in too much pain, and too exhausted to do anything other than groan in pain and occasionally squirm around.

"Place her on the floor" Cam ordered Daniel, who lay Luce on her side on the floor, then draped his hoodie over her. Cam grabbed the pillow off Daniels bed and slid it under Luce's head.

The pillow was a welcome comfort, and Luce already felt better. She could smell the sweet scent of Daniel. Lulling her back into unconsciousness.  
"Hey! Just cause I give you a pillow doesn't mean you can sleep! Or I'll take it back!" Cam ordered, with a hint of a smile behind his words, obviously trying to lighten the mood.  
"You think she'll be ok?" Daniel asked Cam. Looking at him with a worried expression.  
"She will. First few days are going to be sore though." Cam sounded confident with his words. They both sat in silence for the rest of the time either side of Luce on the floor.

Cam placed his hands on Luce's shoulder gently to stop her from rolling back onto her back. Luce lay squirming slightly in pain, but keeping her eyes open.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arriane slammed the door open and stared at Daniel then Cam. And eventually her eye rested on Luce. "Oh my gosh Luce! what happened?"  
Cam snorted "Yeah, like she can really tell a story at the moment"  
Arriane glared at Cam, before opening the bag she had brought along with her. Roland closed and locked the door behind him.  
"I brought some morphine, Roland told me she was in pain. But of course I didn't know it was this bad" Arriane glared at Roland, who sunk to the bed. Getting out a clean needle, she injected it into Luce's arm "So it'll take most the pain away, but she'll still feel it while the wounds being cleaned. It'll take a while to kick in"  
"Why on earth do you have morphine?" Daniel asked.  
"Excuse me! I didn't see you moaning about it when you were attacked and in pain. You know we need first aid kits! Be grateful I'm sensible enough to r-stock mine" Arriane responded smugly.

Eventually Luce's squirming stopped and calmed down. "Think it's set in. You cleaning it Arriane?"  
Arriane sat down behind Luce. "Errr...actually...I think we need to discuss tonight, eh Roland?" She stared up at him on the bed. He had kicked back and was reading a magazine. He suddenly stood up "Yeah, I suppose we can't discuss some things in front of" Roland nodded towards Luce "You alright with her?" Roland felt guilty for leaving them.  
"Yeah we'll be fine" Cam said.  
"You coming back after?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah yeah, sure thing" With that Arriane and Roland left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well that's rude, not inviting us to join in their secret little meeting" Cam said, while filling a bowl with hot water and getting a cloth.  
"You know we can't risk Luce hearing, and they'll tell us later" Daniel replied.

Daniel sat cross legged in front of Luce on the floor, he placed his hands under her arms, "Luce? We'll have to sit you up? that ok?". Luce mumbled something incoherent. "Guess that's a yes" Cam smirked, walking back over and sitting behind her, wringing out the cloth.

Daniel lifted Luce so she was sitting cross legged in front of him, her tiny body slot in with his, and she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest.

"Ready?" Cam asked. Daniel nodded and held Luce's arms while stroking them with his thumbs.  
Blinding pain reached through the fog of Luce's mind and she sat up straight. She gave a small scream before trying to crawl away, but Daniel held a firm grip on her arms. Once again another shoot of pain went through her back, and tears began to fall from her eyes. Daniel's guilt was over whelming, he couldn't stand to see her like this. "I'm so sorry Luce" His voice washed over her making her feel confused, what was he sorry about. This thought disappeared however as she felt Cam wipe once more at her back. At that moment she turned around so abruptly catching Daniel off guard who'd loosened his grip.

"D-d-don't!" Luce managed to stutter out, pushing back on Cams chest, although it would be like moving a wall, he stared at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry Luce, but it has to get worse before it gets better" He said, with a sad look in his eyes.  
"It's too painful" Luce said, with tears rolling down her checks.  
"Come here" Daniel Leaned forward and turned her back round, placing his hand on her head, guiding her to lean on his chest. Taking in his warmth, and listening to his heartbeat, a steady rhythm, Luce soon slipped in unconsciousness.

"Thought you didn't want her to sleep" Cam stated, while gently wiping Luce's back with the warm water.  
"I couldn't see her in pain anymore" Daniel looked down at Luce, who had her rested against his chest and was breathing steadily.  
"What about her wrist" Cam pointed down to Luce's wrist.  
"I can't pop it back, could you?" Daniel held her petite fragile wrist in his strong hands.  
Cam held his hands up as in mock surrender "Hey Hey now, I'm on back duty, you have to do something!"  
Daniel signed, and as quick as he could, placed her wrist back in its socket. He leaned over to Arrianne's bag and got out a bandage and began bandaging it up.

Until the early hours of the morning Cam and Daniel cleaned Luce of all of the blood, covered and bandaged her wounds, and placed one of Daniels t-shirts over her. Although they were fitted on him, the top was baggy on her and not sticking to her back.  
Daniel lifted her up, and placed her in his bed, on her side, pulling the covers over.

Soon after Arriane, Roland, Molly and Gabbe came in.  
"How's Luce?" Arriane asked, walking over to see Luce sleeping soundly.  
"Ok while she sleeping. Might need a few more pain relievers tomorrow! It's going to be a long day!" Cam explained, while collapsing on the bed near Luce.  
"So what happened tonight?" Gabbe asked.  
Arriane gave out a loud sigh "it's the outcasts, they know Luce is here, and they know Lucifer is after her. They want to sacrifice her..."  
"WHAT?" Cam, Daniel, Molly and Gabbe shouted at the same time.  
Arriane sighed "That's not the worse part...we only have 7 days to before Lucifer is planning to pay her a visit"  
All the angels stood around shocked, and in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Luce woke up lying on her side still, and slowly lifted one bleary eye, gradually taking in her surroundings.

The room looked like hers...but there were posters on the walls she'd never seen before. Small odd ornaments she didn't recognise. Then the realization hit her, this wasn't her room! '_Oh god!'_ she thought, as she tried to shift out of the bed.

"Urghhh" she moaned, as she struggled to move. Noticing a twinge and pain in her back. Gathering her thoughts together she remembered last night's events.

"Mmm" Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard a mumble down on the floor next to her, Luce looked down on the floor and her eyes widened in shock. Daniel!. He was sprawled on the hard floor, wearing the same clothes from last night, and using a hoodie as a pillow.

Luce felt awkward. Should she wake him up? He looked peaceful sleeping. She lay still while staring at him, taking in his hair which was ruffled from sleep, his full pink lips were parted slightly, and she could hear his steady breathing. The perfect complexion of his skin seemed to almost glow from the morning sun coming through his window. Her thoughts were interrupted when the pain in her back came back, looking around she saw two pills and a tall glass of water on the bed stand next to her. She tried to lean over and noticed one of her wrists were bandaged. _'Ergh,_ _what happened last night_' she thought to herself, still struggling to grip the glass. "OW!" she hissed, when her back stabbed with pain once more.

At that sound Daniel shot up, already looking wide eyed and awake. "What's happened? What's up?" He scooted up and kneeled next to her side, concern laced his eyes.  
"Oh nothing...my back hurts...are those painkillers for me?" Luce asked, looking at the night stand.  
"Yeah, sorry, I thought I'd be up before you, so you know...I could hand them to you". He leaned over, took the pills and water. Holding onto her shoulder and arm gentle, he helped her sit up slightly and she took the pills quickly while still wincing in pain.

After a few minutes of silence Luce spoke up. "So what happened last night" She asked while leaning back down on her side and looking into his anxious eyes.  
Daniel looked away slight, almost as if looking for an explanation to appear in front of him in thin air. "Some crazy drunk attacked you with a knife at that bar. Was lucky me, Cam and Roland were going there that night too" Daniel turned back to Luce, but she didn't seem convinced.

"But he was saying things...about me being..." she paused for a moment, taking a gulp of air "...sacrificed"  
"He was drunk and crazy, Luce" Daniel took her hand gently to reassure her "Trust me, there's nothing to worry about". He gave her a comforting smile, but his eyes betrayed his face, showing unease and worry.

"What about my back?" Luce could feel the painkillers working, they must have been strong, making her feel slightly lightheaded, she let her eyelids droop, and the pain dulling in her back to just an ache.  
"We cleaned and wrapped it up, it'll be fine" He smiled and seemed more convincing this time. "I'll need to change the bandages though". Luce took another gulp.

"Come on Luce, if you keep still it won't hurt as much AND it'll be over sooner" Daniel had finished unravelling her back, and stopped to inspect it. It was healing well, still weeping in places, but the majority had stopped bleeding.  
Luce was sitting cross legged on his bed, leaning over slightly with the covers pulled up to her front, and she hissed in pain as he prodded it.  
"Sorry, I'll put fresh bandages on" He grabbed Arriane's bag and pulled them out.

"Isn't that Arriane's bag?" Luce asked, peering over her shoulder  
'_Crap_' he thought. Thinking fast he responded "Yeah, she knocked on your door last night, when you didn't answer she started running round the school like a mad woman" he chuckled slightly for affect "knocking on my door I told her what happened, and she just so happens to have a first aid kit in her room".  
"Oh...why are you doing this? Not the nurse" Luce instantly regretted this comment. Damn these painkillers! They weren't letting her think before talk. She didn't want to appear ungrateful. Quickly adding on "Not that I don't appreciate you doing this, I really do. I just don't want to cause you fuss" Luce looked down, as Daniel began reapplying the bandages again.  
The corners of his mouth twitched up, knowing she was getting muddled up from the pills. "I don't mind Luce. And it was early in the morning, they'd know you'd gone out, so 1. you'd get in trouble, and 2. none of the rest of us would have a chance of getting out at the weekend again"  
"Oh yeah...I suppose" Luce's head felt too fuzzy to think things through thoroughly. Agreeing was much easier.

"Ok, you're all done!" Daniel secured the bandage. "Oh, you hurt your wrist too, nothing major, I wrapped it up to give it some structure. I think it'll be fine in a day or two"  
"Thanks for all this Daniel" '_Why was he helping her?_' Luce thought. The first day he acted like he wanted nothing to do with her, and now he's being friendly and caring. Without thinking she turned around, still kneeling on the bed, and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Daniel tensed his muscle and Luce heard him take a quick intake of air. Before gently placing his arms around her lower back. "It's alright, not big deal".

Luce quickly untangled her arms from him and coughed awkwardly. "Well, I need to get back to my room" She slid her legs of the bed, still in her jeans, but with another top on. A baggy top, which obviously didn't belong to her.  
"Erm..." She looked down at the top, then back at Daniel with a questionable look.  
"Oh sorry, I thought a baggy top would be more comfortable" He stood up looking down at her. Luce felt her cheeks go hot, did this mean he saw her half naked? Sure she had a bra on, and being injured Daniel didn't seem the kind of guy to take advantage.  
"You can leave it on for now, give it back later" he shrugged at her.  
"Thanks" She smiled slightly at him and stood up.  
"Go easy today...and...err...maybe not spread what happened last night around. You know...news travels fast here, and before you know it there's electric fences surrounding us to stop crazy people entering" Daniel tried to joke about the last bit. Luce simply smiled back "Ok, see you later".

Luce began walking down the corridor, still lightheaded from the painkillers, and started thinking to herself. It was Sunday, the last day before classes began again, and she wanted to make the most out of it. Then it hit her. _'Cam!_' She mentioned she'd watch a movie with him tonight. Would he want to after what happened last night? Seeing her as a weak and feeble mess, he might want to skip spending time with her. She knew she probably didn't look her best, crying and bloody.

It was still morning, and Luce was desperate for breakfast. She got to her room, cleaned and changed, then went out and knocked on Penn's door. The door swung over and Penn answered looking panicked.  
"YOU NEVER CAME BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" Penn shouted at Luce. Luce felt terrible, Penn must have been so worried. Luce stared down at the floor and shifted her weight uncomfortably.  
"Yeah...stuff happened, I'll tell you over breakfast? I'm starving"  
Penn contemplated for a moment, "Fine. But you have to spill over breakfast"  
"Haha, oh Penn, I don't know where to begin" Luce chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Think this story's going ok! Bit slow to get into it, but hopefully will pick up pace now. Also think im pretty damn amazing at updating :P  
Thanks for those who've reviewed so far! Its a real confidence boost!  
Please review! and any sensible suggestions where the story should go, or what to include, are welcome.  
**  
**More updates either tonight or tomorrow! :D**

Chapter 8

Luce explained everything she could over breakfast. Or at least everything she knew, which was very little and confusing.  
"Wow" Penn sat stunned.  
Luce was cramming toast into her mouth "Tell me about it!" she said between bites.  
"Sacrificed? that's...scary. Wonder what he meant. Maybe it'd be helpful if we have a research day?" Luce groaned at this comment. "I mean unless you WANT to be 'sacrificed'" Penn responded smugly.  
"Fine. But I'm not rushing breakfast. We'll start after this. And I need more painkillers before we begin" Luce shifted in her seat, she could feel her back starting to twinge with pain again.  
"Fine by me" Penn sat back in her chair.

A cough behind them made them both jump in their chairs. Luce hissed in pain at her back.  
"Hi. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" Cam said, trying to hide a smirk.  
"Oh its fine, I mean you didn't, I mean hi."  
Cam's smirk grew. "Was wondering what's happening tonight?" Cam turned his attention to Luce. Obviously trying to ignore Penn who was staring between them both.  
"Oh yeah, I wasn't sure if you still wanted to do something, after what happened last night"  
Cam quickly glanced at Penn, before realising Luce had probably explained everything to her.  
"Of course I still want to do something. Film in my room?"  
"Errr, sure"  
"Alright, come round at 6. If your good I might even let you pick what to watch" Cam winked at her, making Luce feel extremely uncomfortable. His overconfident personality wasn't what she needed today. He sauntered back off through the door and Penn gave a wolf whistle.  
"Haha shut up! It's just a movie!" Luce nudged Penn in the arm.  
"Yeah Yeah" Pen winked back at Luce with a huge grin covering her face. "You finished? Can we pleeaassseeee go to the library now" Penn said in a mock whiny voice.  
"Haha sure" Luce and Penn stood up and began walking outside towards the library block.

The air was still cold and crisp, causing Luce to pull her cardigan closer around her, which consequently caused more pressure on her back making her wince. The grass was damp under her feet, but the water drops glistened in the sun. Crossing the lawn they heard someone behind them.

"LUCE!"  
Luce turned around to see Arriane jogging towards them.  
"Please don't tell me your going to the library on a Sunday? You should be...eating your weight in popcorn and refusing to leave the bed" Arriane stated when she caught up to her.  
"I think a day at the library will keep my mind off things" Luce looked down at the floor, not sure what to say after what happened last night.  
"Hummm" Arriane tapped her chin comically "I suppose if you think of it like that. Oh, here's some more painkillers" Holding her hand out "Don't want you hurting now do we" Luce took them immediately out of Arrianes hand and swallowed two dry, before putting the rest in her pocket.  
"Hey! Don't be over doing it! I'm not carrying your drugged up body round. What you doing tonight anyway?" Arriane asked.

Before Luce could even begin to respond Penn interrupted. "She's going on a date" Penn said in a sing song voice.  
"WHAT? WITH WHO?" Arrianes eyes went wide in shock.  
"It's not a date!" Luce hissed "It's just watching a movie with Cam"  
"Cam? What the...ok...random" Arriane was stunned.  
"He asked me yesterday and I said yeah, can't go back on my word now" Luce looked down, feeling guilty. She did want to see Cam. But tonight she'd prefer to be by herself.  
"Well your more genuine then me" Arriane laughed "I'll see you later, be careful with Cam"

When they arrived at the library, Penn pulled up two seats to a computer and sat down.  
'_Be careful with Cam_' Luce contemplated what this statement meant. She thought Cam was a nice guy. From first impressions he's been caring, although maybe a little cocky.  
"Hello? Earth to Luce? You ok?"  
"Yeah fine. Sorry. So where shall we start?"  
"Right, maybe there'll be something in the news what happened last night" Penn began typing the keyboard. "Look, there was cctv footage inside the bar. If anyone knows anything about the event to contact the police. It says that the man who entered hasn't...been spotted since." Penn said the last sentence slow and quiet.  
"Hummm. Play the video of the footage."

Luce and Penn sat in silence watching the video. Luce saw herself in the corner of the screen, she could hear the panic in her voice. She managed to take a good look at her attacker. Luce was cringing as she replayed what happened last night, when the bar door swung open and Daniel, Roland and Cam were there.  
"I wonder if they heard you talking in the library Friday. Then they followed you there"  
"...maybe" Luce was distracted with the video. She heard Daniel say something faintly.  
"Wait! rewind it!" Penn turned it back a few seconds and listened carefully.

"Outcasts" Luce whispered.  
"What on earth does that mean?" Penn looked confused.  
"I don't know. Search it"  
Penn typed it in and started going through the pages. "It's odd...it says outcasts are angels thrown out of heaven. I'll search again. Infact! I bet a book would have different information in, I always prefer books, hold on" Penn ran off down an aisle. Luce stared at the page Penn had clicked on. She sat shocked. The drawing someone had done in pencil, looked exactly like the man who had walked into the bar.  
She continued to read the page, how outcasts will do anything to have their status returned, even killing and sacrificing. Luce took a gulp. '_sacrifice_'. Before she could worry anymore Penn returned shaking her head. "Nothing at all! It's going to be a long day".

For the rest of the day they continued to search everything which could hold information to what happened last night. Mostly Penn overlooked, but Luce took great interest in every possible explanation. Penn eventually left with a headache from looking at the screen for so long, leaving Luce to continue searching by herself.

She had given up on the computer, all saying the same things about angels and demons. '_Stupid_' Luce thought eventually. She went and sat on the floor near a stand of dusty old books. She was about to give up, knowing Cam was expecting her soon, when her eyes landed on a big old fashioned book which had fallen under the stand. Lying on the floor to grab it, she pulled the book out.  
The pages had yellowed with age, and the corners were practically disintegrating beneath her hands.

Slowly opening the book, so it wouldn't fall apart, Luce instantly gasped. The first page, written in old fashioned writing, was 'The Fallen'.  
Luce continued to turn the pages, on each were little sketches of, what must have been, angels. They had wings, and the sketches somehow showed that they were surrounded by a glow. What left Luce speechless, was how much the drawings looked like some of the students from Sword&Cross. One looked exactly like Cam, Gabbe, there was even one which looked like Molly.

Luce shook her head ignoring the idea, she bet that there were loads of people who looked similar in the world. Flicking near the back of the book, there was the title 'Outcasts'. Luce read carefully this section, it was the same as the page Penn found on the computer, even the drawing looked similar.

Hearing the clock strike 6 in the library, Luce picked the book up and jogged back to her room. The book was heavy, straining her back and wrist. She needed another painkiller before meeting Cam.

Turning the corner Cam was standing outside her room.  
"There you are! Where have you...what's that book?" Cam face turned stormy, his eye fixed on the book in Luce's arms.  
"I was trying to find out stuff about last night...this books got someone who looks like you actually" Luce joked, but Cam's face stayed angry, intimidating Luce. She took 2 more painkillers swallowing them dry, not only for the pain but for something to try disrupt Cam's stare.  
"Maybe I should see it" Cam walked towards her with his hand out. Luce shrugged and handed it to him, while staying close enough in case he tried to steal it.  
"It's just a pointless book Luce." Cams face was still angry. He slammed it shut "I'll take it back to the library for you"  
"No, I was reading it" Luce stepped forward but Cam moved it out of her reach. She grabbed his shoulder to pull his arm round but he remained firm. "You can't just take my stuff away!"  
Cam sighed "Listen Luce, this book...forget about it! Argh! Why can't you just do as your told for your own good"  
Luce stood confused. "...for my own good...just give it back" She tried to grab it again but he moved backwards.  
"I'll take it back to the library for you, meet you back at my room" Cam began walking off down the stairs.  
Luce snorted " I don't think so! I'm not just going to let you take my stuff and get away with it...literally" she reached up an grabbed his shoulder again, trying to pull him into a halt, but nothing could stop him.

Cam was walking across the grass with Luce pulling back on his arm with all her strength.  
"ARGH!" Luce almost screamed making Cam smirk. He knew she was weak, even the strongest human alive wouldn't be able to stop him. She wouldn't have a chance. Luce noticed his smirk and felt her anger growing more.

"I swear! I'll scream if you don't stop and give it back now! You said it's just a pointless book, so why can't I read it?"  
Cam sighed, he knew she wouldn't understand yet, and didn't want to risk...what would usually happen. He stopped and turned round to face her, taking a deep breath about to explain, he was stopped when something flew past his face, missing by inches. Understanding exactly what was about to happen, he grabbed Luce's good hand and practically dragged her towards the library block.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed :) I really apprciate it! Hope the stories going well! And there's LOADS more to come! Yayyyy!**

Chapter 9

Luce thought her legs were going to give out they were running so fast towards the library. Her feet were slipping on the still wet grass, but Cam was pulling her along in a vice grip.

"Cam! Slow down" Luce shouted breathlessly. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge her. He knew they were in danger. Until he got her somewhere secure and the others arrived for backup, that was his main priority. Keep Luce safe!

Cam turned the library door handle, but it was locked. '_Of course, it Sunday! They lock the doors early' _Cam thought to himself, annoyed he hadn't realised it earlier.

Luce slid to her knee's behind Cam and took in deep breaths, her wobbly legs were feeling like jelly. Luckily the painkillers had kicked in dulling her back, but unfortunately making her lightheaded and clumsy.

Cam turned round to see Luce on the floor and sighed. He kicked hard on the door to the library and it opened first time, but luckily didn't break. He turned back round to Luce and held a hand out. "Come on Luce"  
Luce shakily took his hand and he pulled her up onto unsteady feet making her wobble.  
"You down a bottle of vodka or something when I turned my back? What's up?" Cam was pulling Luce through the door before closing it behind them and looking around, assessing for any danger inside.  
"It's not my usual exercise routine to run till my legs fall off!" Luce scoffed, finding a nearby chair to collapse into.  
"Why are we here?" Luce stared at Cam who was moving over to the large thick wooden desks.  
"It's safe" Cam stated simply, and began to push several desks in front of the entrance.

"Safe from what?" Luce lay her head on the desk she was at and her eyelids began to droop. Running and light-headedness meant sleep was defiantly needed. What she would give for a pillow and a blanket right now.  
"From the kind of people who attacked you last night" He responded while pushing some final desks in front of the entrance. He turned back to Luce and sighed at the sight of her "Now isn't the time for sleep, Luce". He walked over to her and pulled her back out the chair, so she was once again standing. Great.

"Erghhh" Luce moaned at Cam, who was still holding her hand, and walked her to the far end of the library, up the stairs to the second floor, through the doors, and to a dark corner. There were no windows, and it was surrounded by isles of book shelves.

"This'll have to do" Cam stated. He walked back over to doorway and blocked it off similar to downstairs.  
Cam walked back over to Luce and took a seat on the floor. He leant against the wall and looked up at Luce. She seemed completely exhausted and out of it. She must not have had much sleep last night, and finding that book was probably quite a shock, Cam thought to himself. He took her hand and gently pulled her down to the floor so she was sitting.

"Why won't you tell me what's happening?" Luce was getting frustrated. For all she knew this was his plan to take advantage of her, but Cam hung his head low.  
"You need to figure it out for yourself". His voice was laced with guilt.  
"Why do I? Just tell me!" She slid up closer to him, attempting to seem intimidating. Cam was completely unfazed by her move, but still had his head low. "Can I at least have my book back?"  
Cam looked up suddenly, studying her face. " Ok...but...just don't freak out or anything" Cam lifted the book from his side and handed it back to Luce.  
"Why would I freak out..." Luce asked confused. She leaned over the book and began reading.

After reading the book for around 20 minutes, with slight disruptions from bangs and noises outside, Luce decided, this book was damn confusing! She knew it must have meant something to Cam, otherwise he wouldn't have been so determined to take it away from her. She read all about the fallen, what happened to them in heaven, their choices, but she still didn't understand why this mattered.  
Eventually she turned to the page with the drawing which looked like Cam. She paused, and looked up at him for a moment. He was still staring at her, waiting for a reaction.  
"This drawing really does look like you" She looked down at the drawing once more.  
"I like to think I'm more handsome now though" Cam showed his teeth with a cheesy smile. Luce however looked at him with a confused face.  
"What do you mean now?"

Above Cam a black thick fog like substance began to creep down. Luce stared in shock. She'd completely forgotten about the shadows. It'd been about 4 days since she'd last seen one. She had hoped they'd finally left her alone for good.  
Cam followed her eye line above his head and gave a worried look at Luce. "You can see them?"  
"Errr...yeah...I mean...you can too?" Luce didn't take her eyes off the shadows, swirling above his head. Luce began to shuffle backwards from Cam, but he leant forward and took her hand to stop her. "They can't hurt you". The noise outside had began to get louder, and Cam looked towards the wall anxiously.

He leaned over and grabbed the book, turning to a page with the title 'Announcers'. "Here, read this" Cam looked away quickly. Luce's eye widened as she continued to read the page. The book explained about the shadows, or their proper name, announcers, and their purpose.

When she finished reading the page she slammed the book down. "This is bull! What are you saying? Angels are real? Along with the tooth fairy and Easter bunny?"  
Cam smiled at her comment slightly. "No to the last two"  
"But...this is stupid" Luce stood up suddenly, and Cam quickly followed. "I can't be bothered with your little made up world" She started towards the door but Cam stepped in front of her blocking her way. "You seriously don't think I'm letting you go outside with all those outcasts out there"  
"Really done your reading on this stuff haven't you" Luce tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm pulling her to a halt. Luce was about to release a stream of abuse in Cam's direction, but the door she was walking to suddenly began pounding.

Both Cam and Luce spun their head in the direction of the door.  
"Come here" Cam voice had gone stern, and he took her hand and pulled her back to the corner, before standing in front of her protectively. Luce stood on her tiptoes and peered over his shoulder to see what was causing the door the shake with such force, it looked as if it would break in two.  
"W-w-what is that?" Luce managed to stutter. She was terrified, flashbacks of last night's events played through her head.  
"Just stay behind me and you'll be safe" Cams voice was calm.

Suddenly the door flew off its hinges, and in the doorway stood a similar man to last night. "Oh god" Luce managed to whisper.  
"Give us Lucinda and you shall be spared" The man boomed in a deep voice. Luce could see 3 more figures standing behind him. Cam put his head back and laughed deeply. "Don't make me laugh. I killed your kind last night, your easy prey"

"Y-y-you killed that man last night" Luce would have screamed if she wasn't feeling so faint with the amount of information to take in.  
"You are outnumbered angel. Give her up."  
'_Angel?_' Luce's head spun and she clung onto the back of Cam's shirt to keep herself up. '_Angels were real? and Cam was one? That book was fact?_'. Questions were running through her head a million miles a minute.  
Cam felt Luce's hand on his back. He turned round and sat her in the corner quickly, before moving closer to the outcast. "Demon. Not an Angel" Cam glared at the outcast. "You were going to find out some time Luce" Cam mentioned to her over his shoulder.

He rolled his shoulder slightly, and Luce gasped. Huge golden wings opened up from between his shoulder blades. There were slits in his t-shirt which allowed his wings to stretch outwards. Cam breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to release his wings. They looked heavy, and when they were fully extended out they spread wide across the room. Cam pulled them back so they were taking up less room behind him.

Luce's eyes were wide in shock. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Slowly she used the wall to get to her feet, swaying a little. Before she could think anymore about the situation, things got weirder. Daniel, Gabbe, Arriane, Roland and Molly pushed past the outcasts and stood beside Cam. Each let their wings out, being careful not to bump into one another. Luckily the library room and spacious, but things still looked crampt with six angels spreading their wings. The colours mesmerized Luce. There was white, silver, and golden. Each pair of wings individual. Luce kept her wide eyes on the various wings.

Gabbe turned around and spotted Luce in the corner, she ran toward her who quickly backed away further into the corner.  
"Luce, I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get you somewhere safe" Gabbe put her manicured hand out for Luce to take.  
"N-n-no! I won't believe it!" She shut her eyes tightly and opened them again, expecting the angels to have left. '_This has to be a dream!_' Luce thought to herself. She heard Cam mutter something in the background, before watching the outcasts and angels leave the doorway.

"Luce, please listen to Gabbe"  
Luce turned to see Daniel facing her. His wings were an astonishing white, and she felt an urge to feel them. Feel their weight and strength.  
Luce shook her head once again. "This can't be happening!" She was beginning to breath heavily.

Daniel walked over to her after Gabbe had moved back and began out the doorway following the others. Daniel took her small hand in his. "I'm so sorry I can't explain now Luce" He looked genuinely disappointed. "I'll try explain after iv got you to safety. But these people, the one who attacked you last night, they're dangerous, So if you come with me I can keep you safe" He squeezed her hand gently.  
Luce looked at his hand once again, before looking up into his eyes and nodding slowly. Her voice came out in no more than a whisper "ok".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Daniel made Luce walk in front of him, while he kept his hand on her back gently reassuring her he was there.  
"How's your back?" Daniel asked, obviously trying to change the subject. He thought anything at the moment to try and calm Luce down who was shaking slightly.  
"Errr...fine at the moment...took something for it not long ago" Luce could barely put the sentence together.  
"Good"  
"So your..."  
"An angel? Yeah, suppose I have a lot of explaining to do". He looked down at his feet, like a little child who'd caught.  
Luce laughed nervously "Your damn right".  
They walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the library block. The desks Cam had pushed in front were thrown all over the library, which had caused books to be shredded, and were floating lightly round the room in the draft.

"Right...I think the others should have dealt with the outcasts by now" Daniel said confidently.  
He walked out in front of Luce to make sure everything was safe. Luce managed to get a closer look at his magnificent wings. The feathers were long, larger than normal feathers, and looked soft. They were layer upon layer, making the width thick, and Luce wanted to desperately feel her fingers sink into the soft wings.

When Luce walked out from behind Daniel, she saw all the angels, and demons, were stood in a circle. They had all retracted their wings back into their shoulders, and Luce watched as Daniel slowly did the same. His wings knitting and folded back neatly into his back, leaving her amazed.

She reached the circle of angels, and felt extremely nervous. She wasn't one of them, she knew that, and so did they. She didn't feel like she should be allowed to listen to their conversation. She stood close to Daniel, who could sense her discomfort and allowed her to lean up his arm for comfort.

"Well...guess you know now Luce" Roland piped up.  
"Well what a shocker" Molly said in an extremely sarcastic voice. Daniel and Cam both glared at her, and she sighed before looking away.

"Ta Dah!" Arriane said while smiling. Luce gave a faint smile, but her voice had completely abandoned her, leaving her speechless for the time being.

"It's not safe here anymore for her" Roland turned to Daniel. Daniel looked back down at Luce before sighing.  
"I know. I just thought it wouldn't happen this soon. Any suggestions where we should go? Somewhere safe?"  
"Well obviously Grigori. We aren't just going to chuck her in an open field." Cam scoffed at Daniel. Who glared back for this comment.

"How about the cabin? In Vanautu? It's in the middle of the ocean...which you know...is pretty big" Arriane said in a cocky voice, making Roland smile.  
"Fine! Meet you all there" Molly spread her wings out again, before kicking off the ground with such force dirt sprayed up around them.  
"Just ignore her babe, she's acts like that to everyone. I'll go get Luce's things. Arriane would you help?" Gabbe turned to Arriane who rolled her eyes.  
"Fineeeeeeee, meet you guys there" Gabbe and Arriane turned back walking towards the main school.  
"I'll go check the cabins safe with molly before you guys reach it. " Roland stated while spreading his wings and flying off. Kicking off with less force then Molly.

Luce was still standing completely motionless, stunned, and in silence. Her brain was trying to work out what just happened.  
She turned to Cam slowly "W-w-what happened to those people?"

"Outcasts" He corrected her automatically "We...dealt with them. You don't need to know that right now." Cam replied, looking down at her with soft eyes.  
"We need to get out of here" Daniel squeezed Luce's hand gently. Luce looked up into his eyes. They were like a magnet, pulling her towards him, and instantly she felt safer.  
"We'll have to fly with her" Cam said to Daniel.  
"What? No way! I'm fine here!" Luce demanded.  
"Luce! You saw those outcasts. You heard what the one last night said. They won't leave you alone until...something bad has happened to you. You'll be fine flying with me" Daniel leant down to her eye level, and gave a warm smile, so she knew he was speaking the truth.

Slowly, she nodded agreement, before looking at the floor in embarrassment. "I don't like heights" she mumbled. Cam gave a short laugh and Daniel glared at him while tensing his muscles. If Luce wasn't here he would have punched him. Hard.  
"Errrr...I left something inside. Meet you later" Cam said, while still smirking at Luce. He patted her on the shoulder firm before moving off. She wanted to punch him in the face, but making a demon angry couldn't be a good idea.

Luce looked back up at Daniel, who had started to release his wings "Ignore him. Most humans are afraid of heights. But I'm a good flyer" He smiled again.  
He leant close to her ear and she gasped at his close proximity, at first she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.  
"That's a far too predictable line. I don't know you enough to say yes". Although she felt like she'd known him for years. She didn't want to admit that she did trust him completely.  
Daniel smiled at her response "Good answer". He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and brought her close. She could feel their strength and power, and felt in awe by them. His muscles under his top were pressed hard against her.  
"Ready?" Daniel asked.  
Luce burrowed her head in his chest and shut her eyes. "Just don't drop me or I'll beat you up" she said shakily.  
Daniel chuckled "Never".

He kicked off the ground lightly and Luce felt her stomach turn, knowing she was going to be far off the ground. She could hear the beat of his heavy strong wings occasionally.  
She groaned expressing her discomfort, and he tightened his arms around her. "Just try relax, it's going to be an hour or two".  
"It'll flyby..." Luce said attempting to make a joke to feel better herself. Daniel couldn't help but give a hard laugh. "That was terrible!" he smiled down at her, who was still burrowed in his chest with her eyes shut tight.

"We're almost high enough"  
This comment made Luce groan even more and Daniel chuckled.  
She was gripping onto his arms in a tight grasp. "Tell me if I'm holding too tight" she said, suddenly conscious of hurting him.  
Daniel let out a deep laugh, causing Luce to relax slightly in his arms "Luce, I don't think you could ever physically hurt me".  
"Oh?" Luce asked. Desperate for a conversation to take her mind off the drop below.  
"I'm an angel remember Luce. We're strong. We heal quickly. We're fast".  
Luce felt stupid, of course he wouldn't be any normal human. "Oh...right yeah. So can you read my thoughts, move things with your mind, turn invisible".  
This made Daniel laugh again. Typical for Luce to think he had actual superpowers. The again most humans believed this about angels. "No no. I suppose we see things clearer then mortals. We immortal...obviously, but I'm not a vampire or something fictional". Daniel's lips went up at the sides as he finished his sentence.  
"Mmmm..." Luce couldn't believe she asked such a stupid question.

After 10 minutes of flying Luce could feel the cold chilling her to the bones. Her thin cardigan was doing little to keep the cold air out. With the sun not even up there was nothing but Daniels arms to keep her warm.  
Daniel could feel her shaking slightly, then hear her teeth start chattering. He rubbed her arms which were now covered in Goosebumps. "Your freezing".  
"I'm f-f-fine" Luce said through chattering teeth.

"Need some help?" Both Daniel and Luce looked down to see Cam flying below them, carrying a backpack in one hand. Luce could see the clouds below her, doing nothing for her stomach which turned again and she groaned before burrowing deeper into his chest.  
Cam flew up besides Daniel and began rummaging through the backpack. Pulling out something grey, he threw it towards Daniel.

Daniel came to a halt while Cam flew up so they were face to face. "Thanks" Daniel said reluctantly.  
"Don't want Luce to turn into an ice pop do we" Cam's voice sounded like he was smiling.  
When Luce heard her name she poked her head up. Daniel loosened his grip on her and she gasped gripping onto him tighter, but then she felt two hands grab her waist from behind. Instantly she let go of Daniel and clutched onto Cam for her life, all she could think of was the drop below.  
Cam laughed slightly "Jeez relax Luce, we're not going to let you fall". Luce thought about this for a moment before continuing to hold on with a vice like grip.

Cam held onto Luce while Daniel slipped the grey hoodie onto her. She felt instantly warmer and more comfortable. "Better now isn't it?" Cam whispered near her ear making her jump slightly, before handing her back over to Daniel.  
"Thanks Cam" Luce smiled at him, she was so grateful she wouldn't freeze to death anymore. Cam smiled back before nodding at Daniel and flying ahead of them.

"I thought demons were bad?" Luce asked Daniel. She'd finally started keeping her eyes open, but looked only at him.  
"Stereotype" Daniel smirked before continuing "Cam's a good soldier. And thoughtful, when he wants to be" Daniel said looking down at her. She nodded, getting too tired to continue to talk. She was feeling more relaxed in his arms, feeling safe and a lot warmer.

Daniel looked down at her. He took in her exhausted expression. "Try and get some sleep Luce, you didn't get much last night, and it'll make the journey quicker." The last point did tempt Luce, but she felt too nervous to sleep.  
"I don't think I'll be able to" Luce leant her head against his chest. She could hear his heart, and the rhythmic steady beat caused her eyelids to droop, snuggling deeper into him she mumbled sleepily "tell me if you need to put me down", while closing her eyelids further, until they were closed completely.  
Daniel felt her grip loosen on his arms and smiled to himself. When they arrive at the cabin, a lot of explaining was needed for Luce.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Luce?" Daniel said softly.  
He had just landed on the island of Vanuatu and was carrying her bridal style as he walked towards the cabin. He briefly looked around to check no outcasts had followed them. "Luce we're here" he said quietly so she wouldn't be startled.  
Slowly Luce mumbled and opened her eyes and looked around. "Mmmm" she mumbled, before closing her eyes and drifting off again.

Daniel reached the cabin and knocked on the door using his foot. Roland quickly answered. "Finally!" Roland boomed.  
"Shhhh!" Daniel said urgently "She's asleep" Daniel quickly looked down, to see Luce still sleeping soundly.  
"Oops, sorry man" Roland stepped aside so he could come in.

He walked inside and lay her across one of the couches in the cabin. Placing a pillow beneath her head and pulling a blanket over her, she looked peaceful. Daniel really had hoped she didn't have to be brought into this fight against Lucifer, but it looked like there was no choice in the matter.

"How was the flight?" Roland asked. He was sitting at the big wooden table sipping coffee with Cam and Molly, who were both watching as Daniel moved towards the kitchen to make himself a cup.

"Good" Daniel said simply. "Don't think she liked flying though".  
"She doesn't like flying?"Molly almost laughed.  
"Shut up Molly" Cam snapped.  
Both Daniel and Roland stared at him. Before Daniel could get another word out, Gabbe and Arriane burst through the door carrying some bags.

"Who knew the girl owned so much! Only brought the essentials" Arriane said as she dropped all the bags on the floor.  
Gabbe looked around before looking at Daniel. "Errr...Daniel...where is she?"  
"Couch" Molly responded for him.  
"Leave her to sleep till the morning, she'll need her rest for the next few days" Daniels eyes stared at Luce. All he wanted to do was lie next to her on the couch, wrap his arms around her and protect her from everything which was soon to happen.

All the angels were sitting round the table. Gabbe had made each of them coffee to keep them alert for any possible trouble, not that they often felt tired or fatigued, always best to be safe though. "So, did she figure out where angels by herself?" Roland asked Cam.  
"Actually...I had no choice but reveal my wings in front of her". Cam knew it was a risky action, but he didn't have a choice, he had to protect her from the outcasts.

"WHAT?" Daniel almost shouted. "You could have killed her!" He quickly turned down the volume of his voice, as to not wake Luce, but he was annoyed. Cam knew how fragile Luce could be in some lifetimes.  
"Shut up Grigori. Something's changed this time. She can see the announcers. And she found the book of the fallen" Cam leant down and pulled the book from his backpack and placed it on the table. "She was half way to figuring it out, I just...gave her a nudge".  
"Still Cam, you could have gave the kid a heart attack" Arriane glared at Cam.

"Well it didn't so you all should shut up! Anyway, what's the plan from now?" Cam was trying to change the subject, he didn't like being ganged upon.  
"Molly's been doing some research before you guys got here. She got the full story on what and why it's happening" Roland turned to Molly who was taking gulps of her drink.

"Yeah. It's a pretty simple story though. You know the outcasts desperately want their positions back near the throne?". All the angels nodded in agreement, wondering where this was going. "Well, recently they've turned on the throne. Years of grovelling and sucking up getting nowhere, they've given up..." Molly took a deep breath "So now they've made a deal with Lucifer. We all know he wants Luce..."  
"Mmmm" Daniel growled.

"So he's arranged for the outcasts to capture her and take her to him. There, I'm guessing, she'll be either made to agree to rule with him, or be killed...aka sacrificed" Molly looked down at the table and fidgeted with her hands. "Basically the whole _'If I can't have her no one can'_ situation. I'm guessing as the days till the outcasts deadline continues, they'll get more desperate to get their hands on Luce. When the 7 days are up, they don't have an option to join with either Lucifer or the throne, they'll forever be outcasts".

The angels sat stunned for a moment. All of them wondering what to do to protect Luce.  
"So what shall we do? We have 7 days, 6 starting tomorrow, to stop Lucifer coming to visit her himself" Cam said out loud.  
"We'll need to tell Luce about it all" Roland looked at the others.  
"We'll tell her in the morning, for now let her rest" Daniel said softly.

"She'll have to be kept on the move. Stopping in an area for a long amount of time, just makes her an easier target" Gabbe suggested.  
Cam began laughing, but a nasty laugh filled with venom. "So you expect us to run away?". He hated running, he'd always been one to stand up.  
"No" Gabbe narrowed her eyes in Cam's direction. "I expect US to fight, I expect LUCE to run"  
"You know she won't like that idea. She's always been stubborn" Daniel said thoughtfully.  
"I know. But we'll be with her at all times, so hopefully she'll feel like she's fighting with us" Gabbe glanced at Luce to make sure she was still fast asleep.

"Then you know what that means, Lucifer will come after her on the last day" Molly said.  
Gabbe sighed "I know, but maybe we can get the throne to help somehow. They were always keen on Luce." Gabbe stood up from the table "And if they won't help, we'll have to speak to Lucifer himself". Gabbe walked over to the bags which held Luce's things and rummaged through. Bringing out her phone she handed it to Arriane who's eyes widened while looking at it.  
"You know its rude to look through peoples stuff" Cam said while leaning back on his chair balancing it on just 2 legs.  
"You won't be saying that when you see what I found" Gabbe took the phone back and handed it to Cam who quickly slammed all legs back on the floor and almost gasped.

"What? What is it?" Daniel and Roland simultaneously.  
"You'll never guess who she's friends with" Gabbe's smile grew. "Sarah and Ben"  
Daniels mouth dropped open "You mean the archangels?"  
"Yup, guessing they just wanted to check after her in this lifetime" Gabbe's smile widened. "So that's where we're heading for first. Wherever they are, we might be able to get their help"  
"So where are they?" Arriane asked.  
"I think a good place to start is Luce's old hometown. Near Arizona. We'll leave in the morning".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Luce awoke early the next day. She swung her legs out the blanket and onto the cold floor. Shivering slightly, she walked over to the bay window. The sun hadn't completely risen, and there was an early morning mist blanketing the bushes, making it impossible to see the sea or beaches.

Turning back around the cabin she managed to take her first proper glimpse of where she slept, seems last night she was too tired. Walking over to a full length mirror she lifted her hoodie and top to check her back. Fresh bandages were put on, someone must have done it while she was sleeping, but the ache was barely there this morning.

The cabin was cosy, not too small, just big enough for herself and all the angels. Then it hit her...where were they all? '_oh god...oh god..._' Luce kept thinking to herself. Had they really flew her to a deserted island in the middle of nowhere and left her there, on her own, without any explanation.  
In the corner of her room she saw some bags full of her clothes and essentials.

'_They have, they've actually left me..._' Luce thought in a panic. Running around through the kitchen she saw dirty coffee cups. _'So they were here for a while, then left? Maybe they'd be somewhere outside_' Luce thought. She ran over to the doorway, taking one last glimpse around the cabin and ran outside. Luckily she still had her shoes on, and the hoodie that Cam had leant her yesterday.

Looking around the island, it was deathly silent. No birds, the only noise which alerted Luce she was close to the beach was the only gently crash of the waves.

She ran towards the sound of the waves, getting slightly louder with her approach. She needed to know that she was defiantly out here alone. Maybe there'd be a boat down on the beach. But would she be able to row that far to the next island.

Luce continued running panicked until she reached the beach, her feet sinking into the soft sand. She could taste the salt of the sea on the lips, and smell the crashing waves. The thick fog still made it impossible to see the sea clearly, so she continued to run towards the water.

Looking down from one end of the beach to the other, she couldn't see any boats, any other sign of life...anything! She started breathing heavily, she was going to be left here for the rest of her life! No food. No water. No human contact.  
Luce spun round fast to run back towards the cabin, only to come face to...chest...with Cam! Luce let out a scream before thinking.

"Woahh Luce, it's just me!" Cam took hold of her arms to steady her and leant down so they were eye level.  
"Oh god Cam" Luce's voice began to crack and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and held back her tears.

Cam was confused at first, then realised. Waking up, in a completely new place, on her own, she must have thought they'd abandoned her. Cam put his arms around her and rubbed soothing circles softly on her back. "It's ok Luce, you need to realise all of us would never leave you. We're here to protect you".

Luce loosened her grip slightly and pulled back to looked up at him. "Then where were you? I woke up and no one was there" Luce felt her eyes becoming watery again but quickly shook her head. Cam was here now, she was safe.  
"Daniel was in the cabin. Least he should have been" Cams face turned angry as he stared out to sea. "Me, Molly and Roland flew round to make sure the area was safe. Arriane and Gabbe went off to get breakfast".  
"Well no one was there. I was alone" Luce stated firmly and held on tightly around Cams waist.  
"I'll sort Daniel out later" Cam growled "Shall we head back for breakfast?" Cam asked her softly, looking into her eyes and she nodded slowly.

They walked back in silence. Luce still sniffing occasionally. Such a horrible morning and the sun hadn't even fully risen yet. Cam felt livid. How could Daniel not be there when she woke up? And if he left her on her own, that's even more unforgivable, anything could have happened.

They reached the cabin and Luce pulled on Cams arm before he went in. "Please don't start a fight with Daniel" Luce's eyes were still watery, although she didn't let any tears fall.  
"But Luce, he left you!"  
"I know, but maybe he has a reason, just hear him out first before biting his head off"  
Cam examined her face before nodding slowly. Luce sighed and walked ahead to go inside.  
"I'd do more than bite his head off" Cam mumbled, following Luce.

"LUCE! Where have you been?!" Daniel shouted at Luce. Who quickly moved backwards and bumped into Cam's chest.  
"Do not talk to her like that" Cam said through gritted teeth.  
"Cam, please" Luce turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes, before turning back to Daniel "I woke up, and you weren't here, no one was, I was completely alone". She looked down at the floor and shifted her weight. She felt guilty, even though it wasn't her fault.  
"I was here...I left for 2 seconds to go upstairs to see if the hot water was running...when I came down you were gone" Now it was Daniel's turn to feel guilty. He left her for a few minutes and she'd ran off.

Cam stepped aside Luce and walked up to Daniel "You leave her to have a shower?!"  
"No! It was for her when she woke up". Luce felt better at this statement. He was doing something caring for her, he didn't know she's freak out. But Cam stood intimidating, looking over Daniel. Luce could see exactly where this was going, and apparently the other could too, who had started to say things like "Oh well" and "Mistakes happen".  
Luce walked over to Cam and took his am trying to pull him backwards. "Just leave it Cam, he obviously didn't mean it. It was a mistake".

Cam was just waiting for an excuse to fight Daniel. Ever since Daniel took him by the collar that Saturday morning, Cam wanted to make things even. He looked over his shoulder and saw Luce trying to pull him back.  
He turned back to glare at Daniel. "Fine. But one more slip up Grigori and you better be careful" Cam snarled at Daniel, who was shifting his weight looking at Luce. He didn't like her being that close to Cam.

"Right children! Breakfast time" Arriane shouted, changing the mood completely.

They all sat down at the table, Luce sitting between Daniel and Cam. The breakfast was vast. All types of fruits, breads, cereals and juice. Luce looked around the table, everyone else was digging into the food, trying bits of everything.

Unfortunately Luce's stomach was still doing flips from this morning. And her mind was still trying to come to terms with everything she thought was a myth. Cam handed her an apple "Least have a piece of fruit Luce, you'll need your energy up" Luce smiled and took the apple, staring at it in her hands. "You put it in your mouth" Arriane said slowly, as if talking to a five-year old, making Roland and Molly laugh, "and chew".

"Mmmm" Luce nodded staring at the apple, before looking away from the table to the window outside. The day was brighter and the fog from earlier had almost completely passed over. Luce could have swore she saw a figure through the fog. Muffled and unclear, she was sure the figure had...horns?!

Luce's eyes widened and Cam nudged her arm "You ok?".  
"Huh? Oh yeah...just a lot to take in" Luce said in a monotone voice, turning back to look out the window at the figure, but it was gone. Telling them what she saw probably wasn't the best idea at the moment, they might have thought she was going mad. It wasn't until Cam waving a hand in front of her face did she snap out her thoughts "what?" she asked, confused why everyone was staring at her.

"We need to fill you in on what's happening and what's going to happen" Roland stated.  
Luce leant forward onto the table, propped her head on her arms and listened. They each explained what their plans for the next few days were, and Luce was slowly coming to understand everything more, although it was still difficult to take in.

After breakfast Arriane and Gabe packed Luce's things, Roland and Molly cleaned the cabin to make it looked un-lived in, and they all met outside. Each of the angels let their wings out slowly. "Feel like flying with me today instead?" Cam nudged Luce, knocking her off balance slightly.  
"Sure" Luce looked over at Daniel, under his fitted top Luce could see all his muscles tensing, and his teeth were clenched.

Before taking hold of Luce, he took the apple Luce hadn't eaten out of his backpack, zipped it up and handed it to Daniel to hold, who took it unhappily.  
"What's that for?" Luce pointed at his hand.  
"In flight snack of course" He handed the apple out to Luce again who took it.  
"Come on then guys! Chop chop!" Molly shouted, kicking off the ground, closely followed by the others.  
"Ready?" Cam pulled Luce closer and wrapped his arms around her. His heart was beating so hard he was worried it would jump out his chest. Luce held on tightly to his arms. "Remember, I don't like flying" She said taking a deep shaky breath.  
"Remember what I said Luce, your safe with me".  
Cam kicked off the ground and they began to swore upwards, to begin their trip to Arizona and find the archangels, or as Luce knew them her friends, Sarah and Ben.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"So tell me why you don't like flying again?" Cam asked. He enjoying having Luce secure in his arms, usually it was Daniel who only got to enjoy this, maybe this lifetime it'd be different.  
"Heights" Luce corrected him "I don't like heights. Most humans don't fly unless it's on a plane". Luce still had her eyes closed and was clinging onto Cams arms tight.  
Cam laughed "You got me there. So why don't you like heights?"  
Luce sighed "Cause the old saying what goes up, must come down. I don't want to be up so high, coming back down will hurt."  
"I suppose that's a fair enough reason. You'll get used to flying with us, who knows you might even start enjoying it" Cam gave her a squeeze, which made Luce open her eyes to look up at him. He had a warm smile on his face, obviously enjoying this moment.

"So what's with you and Daniel?" Luce blurted out. It'd had been on her mind for a while, but after asking Daniel, she wanted to hear Cam's side. Luckily the other angels were spread far out, no one close enough to hear their conversation.

His smile faded and he looked up "Me and Grigori are like brothers. But like brothers we have disagreements and fights".  
"That sounds about right. Although I haven't got any brothers or sisters so I don't know, but my friends fight with theirs"  
"Our fights are usually a bit more...brutal then humans" Cam sighed "I have respect for Daniel, but sometimes we just clash".  
Luce didn't want to press the subject any further, she nodded to show she understood then went back to closing her eyes.

Cam looked down at her and laughed "You can open your eyes you know, I'm not that bad looking"  
"You're not bad looking at all" Luce's eye shot open. Did she really just say that?! What was she thinking! Quickly she tried to fix things "I mean...you're not ugly...you can't be your an angel...it's just the drop below..." Luce voice trailed off and she mentally slapped herself for being so blatant.

Cam, however, was loving every minute of it. His smile lit up to his eyes watching her stutter. "Haha its ok Luce" She lifted her head to look at his face and gave a thankful smile, before he ruined the moment saying "you're not bad looking either" and winked at her. Luce's face turned bright red and she quickly looked down at his chest.

"I still don't understand how you're a demon. Your too nice" Luce asked, changing the subject completely.  
Cam sighed "I'm not a demon, in the sense with a pointy tail and horns, I just chose a side when I fell".  
"What side?" Luce asked looking up at him.  
"Lucifer"  
"WHAT?!" Luce almost shouted. How could he do that! Who would choose hell, where everything with wrong and people burn for eternity.  
"Listen Luce, its far more complicated then you could ever even imagine. One day you'll understand why I chose what I chose". Luce looked away from him, she felt deflated, she couldn't believe he chose the wrong side.

"How long left?" Luce asked. She was getting stiff being in the same position for so long.  
"Hate flying with me that much?" Cam smirked down at her. Causing Luce to fumble for words once again "No no! I'm just stiff"  
Cam smiled again "Well it's your lucky day, we're here".

Cam slowly, gently glided down to the ground, making sure Luce's stomach didn't turn more. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, especially if he planned on flying with her again, and he didn't want to be covered in puke. As soon as Luce's toes touched the ground she let out a long sigh and stretched.

All the other angels walked over to her and Cam.  
Luce looked around where they were. Huge orange dusty rocks covered the landscape. The only plants which were around were dead and scorched by the blazing sun. Luce took off the hoodie Cam had leant her and stuffed it in his backpack. Luce began looking round again, this wasn't a place she recognised, there were no houses, no cars on the long winding road.

"We're in the middle of nowhere" Luce stated bluntly, slightly annoyed. Why hadn't they flew to a village, where people actually LIVED.  
"We're at the right place" Daniel responded, not looking at her.  
"How are we? No one's here?" Roland was looking around for life just like Luce.  
"A clue to where Sarah and Ben are will be in there" Daniel pointed to a mountain of rock. In the side was what looked like a tunnel, burrowing deep into the side of the mountain.  
"Why in there?" Luce looking around to each angel, trying to find clue's of an explanation.

"Of course! How could I forget! Luce, this is where all the archangels come each century. The walls are impenetrable, with only one way in. It's one of the most secure meeting places on earth" Roland explained as the light bulb in his head switched on.

"Well come on then, we're wasting time" Molly began walking towards the mountain.  
All the others soon followed her, but Daniel hung back with Luce.  
"Were you ok with Cam?" Daniel asked looking down at her, with concern in his voice.  
"Yeah, it was fine" Luce smiled at him and he seemed to relax slightly.  
"Good. Like I said he can be a caring guy" Daniel smiled.

They reached the edge of the tunnel and it looked dark, crampt, and dusty.  
"I think Molly, Gabbe, you guard the entrance" Daniel ordered them and they nodded in agreement. "The rest of you follow me"  
"Hang on, we'll need this" Cam pulled a torch like out his backpack.  
"Good idea. You lead the way, I'll take the rear". And with that Cam led the way, followed by Roland, Arriane, Luce, and Daniel.

The tunnel was dark, and more than a few times she had to put a hand on Arriane's shoulder to know she was going in the right direction.  
The tunnel was narrow, meaning they had to walk in single file. The dust made her sneeze and wheeze, so she pulled her top up to cover her nose and mouth.  
"How much further?" Luce turned round to Daniel asked while spluttering.  
"Not much further". Daniel placed his hand on Luce's back to keep her moving forward, he wasn't even bothered by the dirt. '_Must be an angel thing_', Luce thought.

After what felt like a life time the narrow tunnel opened up into a dark room. It smelt damp, and there were unlit torches around the room. She watched as Roland pulled out matches from his pocket and lit the torches, creating a warm glow.

Cam walked up to a long stretch of wall which had been engraved in a language Luce didn't understand. While the rest of the angels joined him to look at the wall, Luce sat down, trying to stop her wheezing from the dust.  
"Right, it looks like they're in phoenix, which luckily isn't far from here" Cam clapped his hands together.

"That was it? You've got the location already? Just like that?" Luce was stunned, she was expecting some long difficult riddle to be solved.  
"Just like that Luce" Roland smiled at her.  
"See, it's like a calendar, it says the dates and the locations. Simple" Daniel walked over to Luce and gave her his hand pulling her up.  
"I've watched way too many movies then" Luce stated while Daniel pulled her up.  
"Let's go then guys!" Arriane bounced back the way they entered.

Suddenly they heard and felt a rumble. "Errr...is this meant to happen" Luce looked around. The angels exchanged worried glances before moving closer to Luce, staring at the entrance. They watched in shock as rubble filled their way out, boulders piling on top of each other, leaving them completely trapped inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Want to give a huge thanks for the reviews everyone! Really enjoying writing this story :) More coming very soon!**

Chapter 14

The entire entrance was blocked with stones. The rumble around them continued to shake the cave, and boulders began falling from the ceiling in scattered places. Cam pulled Luce close to him and wrapped his wings around her to protect her.  
"Whets happening?" Luce shakily asked Cam. He tightened his hold slightly to reassure her.  
"I'm guessing outcasts found us. Don't worry, Gabbe and Molly are strong fighters"  
"I'm more worried how we're going to get out" Luce turned around to look him in the face.

His wings were still surrounding them like they were in their own little world. His eyes were the vibrant dark green which drew her to him, they were mesmerizing and Luce struggled to look away. Cam's face softened looking at her "Don't worry, we'll be able to get out".

When the rumbling finally finished Cam parted his wings. All the other angels had their wings spread out, and were looking at the boulders.  
"How typical" Arriane kicked a rock.  
"We'll have to start getting it moved" Roland turned to Daniel. Luckily the torches were still lit, although some had gone out. Arriane lit the ones which had gone out and walked back over to the blocked entrance.

Cam walked over to a huge boulder and lifted it as if it were no more than a beach ball, throwing it in the opposite direction at the other end of the cave. "Come on people, don't want to spend the rest of our lives in here do we?" Cam dusted his hands walking back to another.

Luce watched as all the angels lifted the heavy boulders and bricks and placed them at the opposite end. Luce walked over next to Cam and tried to nudge a boulder with her foot. It weighed more than she did and didn't budge in the slightest. She sighed, how was she meant to help them? She wasn't super strong, she was barely coping with the dust.

Cam watched as Luce looked down at the boulder at her foot. He leant down and lifted it up for her, throwing it on the slowly growing pile at the other end. She started at him for a moment before speaking up quietly. "I can't help move anything". Her face looked a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"I don't think any of us expected you to" He responded trying to be comforting for her, while lifting another boulder out the way.  
"But I should be helping".  
Cam sighed and turned back to her, wiping some sweat from his brow and rubbing a hand through his shaggy black hair "Luce, it's hardly your fault is it?". She looked down at the floor.  
"Well what can I do?" She asked finally.  
"Talk to me?" Cam gave her a cocky smile, which she couldn't help but mimic making him laugh.  
"Alright. What shall we talk about?" Luce asked, while moving over to a wall to sit back against.  
"Have we been together that long your at a loss for conversations already?" He smiled at her again.

Eventually they heard Molly and Gabbe's voices from the other side of the bricks. They had moved a huge amount, and all of them were sweating.  
"We're almost through!" Cam heard Gabbe's voice from the other side.  
Finally, shafts of light glared through the rock, leaving a big enough gap for them the climb up and over to the other side. Cam helped Luce climb over the rocks with him. They were unsteady under her feet, and if Cam wasn't holding onto her she'd have probably fallen flat on her face.

When they reached outside, all the angels let their wings out and flew off, eager to get away from anymore possible outcasts ready to attack.

"What happened?!" Arriane asked, while they were flying towards Phoenix. Luce was flying with Cam again. She was warming to him, and liked being in his company, he could always make her laugh and feel at ease.  
"A couple of outcasts arrived. They were firing at the mountain trying to cave it in" Molly stated. She had a cut on her arm, Luce guessed from fighting the outcasts.  
"Well they almost succeeded! We need to be careful!" Roland responded.  
"We fought them off fine, it was just unexpected" Molly scoffed back. She didn't like feeling weak or being told what to do. She was a fighter, always was, always will be.

It was mid afternoon and already Luce was feeling weary, it had been a long day. When they landed in phoenix the angels seemed to know where they were going while Luce followed behind, Cam walking beside her while Daniel was leading the way.  
They walked up to an old looking building. It looked completely deserted. Smashed in windows, the door looked boarded up, and a locked fence surrounding the building.

"Doesn't look like anyone's home" Luce said as she walked up to the fence and leant her head against it. The cool metal was welcome to her hot face. "Tell me why we couldn't just call them again?" She asked. Why couldn't things just be simple.  
"They won't respond, me and Arriane tried earlier" Gabbe said back to Luce. "Probably after what happened Saturday they wanted to lay low".

Daniel walked up next to Luce and looked at the locked padlock closely. Pulling it apart the padlock broke and fell to the floor, leaving the fence to swing open.  
"Tut tut breaking and entering" Luce smiled at Daniel who laughed back.  
"Cam, Roland, do you want to stand guard?" Daniel turned round to them. Cam's eyes focused on Luce before reluctantly agreeing.  
The rest of the angels walked into the abandoned looking building. It was quiet and cold with damp. The creaking of pipes and wooden floors all added to Luce's nerves. Daniel led the way, and seemed like he knew where they were going.

Turning to open one of the doors of the left, Luce heard footsteps inside the room. She couldn't help but feel nervous, and stood closer to Arriane. "These are your friends Luce, you shouldn't be scared" Arriane nudged Luce.

As Daniel swung the door open, there was Ben and Sarah, sitting on a dusty old looking couch watching an old fashioned television. As the door opened further they both jumped to their feet, alert and ready to attack.  
"Hold on!" Daniel held his hands up "Your Sarah and Ben?" Daniel asked.  
"Why does it concern you?" Sarah hissed. Luce stepped forward so they could both see her in view.

"Luce?!" Ben and Sarah said at the same time. They rushed over to her an at the same time gave her a bone-crushing hug. Ben was tall and broad, he'd always been into rugby. But despite his obvious manly hard exterior, he was one of the sweetest kindest boys Luce knew.  
She turned back to Sarah with a straight face "Why did you leave?"

Sarah instantly knew what she meant and hung her head, shifting her weight around. "You don't realise Luce"  
"I know your angels" Luce blurted out. Sarah and Ben both exchanged looks before sighing in relief.  
"Then we don't have to pretend anymore. Look Luce, that guy who came to the bar Saturday, he's got a weapon to kill angels. I knew Daniel wouldn't be far behind, so I took my chance. I had to get to Ben to warn him we needed to leave" Sarah explained.

Luce was still annoyed. She wasn't happy about being abandoned with an outcast, who she had no idea how to fight. Daniel spoke up "We need your help".  
"Of course, please sit down. Would you like a drink?" Ben offered but Daniel shook his head. "We can't be staying long, we need to find a place to stop tonight"  
"Your welcome to stop here" Sarah suggested.  
"Actually not far from here we've had outcasts attack. We need to move further away. Much further" Arriane explained.

For the next 10 minutes the angels explained what was happening. "So you see we need your help" Daniel finally breathed.  
"I suppose we can fly to the throne on your behalf?" Sarah turned to Ben.  
"We can ask them to protect Luce. Or step in and stop Lucifer all together if we're lucky" Ben nodded.

"I hate to rush everyone but if we've got to fly far tonight, it'd be best if we need now" Molly said in a spiteful voice.  
"Yes, of course" Sarah said. She walked over to Luce and gave her a tight hug. "I am really sorry about Saturday night, id never put you in trouble".  
"I know you wouldn't, it's ok" Luce felt weird knowing her friend was an angel, and always way. Ben walked forward when Sarah broke away from hugging her.  
He leant down and gave her a big bear hug. "Please be careful Luce" he begged.  
"Of course, you too" Luce squeezed him.  
"We'll come find you once we've spoke to the throne" Ben broke away from the hug and looked down at her. Luce nodded slowly.

They departed from the building and met Cam and Roland outside, who were standing near the fence opening. "Any luck?" Roland asked.  
"They've agreed to discuss with the Throne" Gabbe replied. "But for now we need to fly far, completely off the map, where there's little population"  
"Where?" Cam asked cautiously.  
"Greenland" Arriane smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"You've got to be kidding" Luce turned to Arriane, who's smile was growing.  
"What's wrong with Greenland?" She asked, still smiling.  
"Wow, where to start, its cold...I don't want to be eaten by a polar bear!" Luce said franticly. Roland tilted his head back and laughed. "We're protecting you from outcasts who'll stop at nothing to kidnap you...yet at a fluffy polar bear you think we'll run away" He was laughing. Luce felt stupid, they were all staring at her with smirks on their faces.

"FINE! Whatever, when you turn into polar bear food or freeze don't come moaning to me" She put her hands on her hips to prove her frustration.  
"We not being mean Luce" Gabbe draped her arm around Luce's shoulders "But I think your underestimating us".  
"Alright, now that's sorted. Let's go shall we?" Molly cut the conversation and had her wings spread out, ready to kick off.

"Hang on, wont we need tents? blankets? that sort of thing?" Luce asked again. They couldn't be expected to sleep on the snow in the open. Molly gave out a sarcastic sigh.  
"Alright, Roland and me will get the supplies and meet you guy's there?" Molly turned to the others who nodded in agreement. She and Roland flew off in a different direction, while Luce walked over to Cam.

"You want to fly with me?" Cam was shocked. Usually she was all over Daniel by now, so much so they couldn't be separated. Daniel was watching her closely as she walked over to Cam. He wasn't happy she was getting so close to him. If she'd just spend more time with him she'd know they were destined to be together.

Cam wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist to fly with her once again.  
He kicked off from the ground, and for the first time Luce kept her eyes open. She felt safe in his arms, and she knew he'd never let her fall.  
"Ahh told you you'd start to enjoy flying" Cam smiled down at her. They were still soaring into the sky, waiting till the clouds were beneath them, giving them coverage, so they could begin flying towards Greenland.  
"Haha, not quite enjoying it yet. But can't keep my eyes closed forever" Luce smiled back up to him.

"How long do you think it'll be?". Luce could see the sun beginning to dip into the clouds, setting slowly. The air was getting cooler and she snuggled up closer to Cams chest.  
"Not long, just an hour or two maybe" Cam replied. Luce couldn't believe how fast they were flying round. The strength and power in his wings must have been greater then she imaged. "Why don't you sleep?" He suggested.  
"It's not bed time yet" She smiled, she sounded like a child with a set bed time.  
"I know, but when we arrive you'll be up putting the tent and things. It's going to be a late night". Luce thought about this for a moment. She was exhausted, it'd been a long day.  
"I'll see" She said simply.

After half an hour of flying Cam watched as Luce's eyes began to droop. She loosened her grip on his arms slightly and rested her head on his chest. Cam smiled and shifted her in his arms so she was more comfortable. Soon after he could hear her steady breathing and knew she was fast asleep.

When they arrived Cam landed gently on fresh snow, hearing it crunch under his feet, and looking down at Luce, carrying her bridal style now.  
"Wake up Luce, we're here" He shook her softly until her eyes cracked open. Placing her feet down on the snow and holding her hand they followed the other angels, who were searching for the ideal camp spot.

Luce felt even more tired before falling asleep, as well as freezing! Her teeth were chattering and her whole body was shivering violently. The wet snow was soaking in through her shoes making her feet numb with the cold. What she really wanted right now was a hot chocolate and a warm bed.

Cam felt her hand shaking, only to turn around and see Luce looking frozen. He walked up close to her and pulled his hoodie, which she was wearing, closer around her. "You'll be in bed soon" he smiled at her and walked close to where Molly was pulling out supplies.  
"We got one big tent, might be a squeeze, but least we'll share heat" Roland was explaining while opening out the tent.

Cam took one of the blankets and wrapped it around Luce. It was a nice gesture but it didn't make any difference. The sun was completely set now, and the wind was blisteringly cold against Luce's face.

Daniel, Roland and Cam set up the tent, while Gabbe set up a small stove to boil some water. Molly separated the blankets and pillows while Arriane sat huddled up to Luce attempting to offer some warmth.

"Ok, everyone inside. I've made hot chocolates" Gabbe took some disposable cups and poured the hot chocolate liquid evenly in the cups, before turning off the stove and heading inside the tent after the others.

Cam held the torch for them all to see one another. Luce sat at one end shivering, with the blanket pulled up round her. Cam was sitting on one side, with Daniel on the other. They were all underneath the blankets with her, trying to share their warmth.  
Cam and Daniel glanced at each other with worried expressions. Luce was more susceptible to getting ill than anyone else there. Maybe they should have listened to her earlier.

"Here you go babe" Gabbe handed Luce a hot chocolate. But her freezing hands wouldn't grip onto the cup.  
"I'll hold it" Daniel offered, taking his own and Luce's. He held it close to Luce's hand so she could absorb the warmth through the cup, but her hands were so cold it felt like a burning pain rather than making her feel better.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Gabbe asked through sips of hot chocolate.  
"I'm not sure what we can do. We need to wait till Sarah and Ben come back." Arriane responded.  
"Probably best if we leave here tomorrow though, find somewhere warmer for Luce's sake" Cam looked down at her next to him. Their arms were up against each other and he could feel her shivering beneath the blanket.  
"Ok, so tomorrow we find a new place to camp. Shouldn't be that hard" Roland stated.  
"In any case, Luce I think it's time for bed" Gabbe suggested, passing a pillow for Cam.

Luce managed a few sips of the hot chocolate which warmed her slightly, before settling down for the night. Taking off her shoes, but leaving Cam's hoodie on, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and closed her eyes. She lay between Cam and Daniel who were also now half lying down. Within a few hours everyone, including Luce, were fast asleep.

Luce's eye's suddenly flew open. She was standing outside the tent. Her socks were soaked from the snow, and there was a strong wind blowing her hair in wild directions. But she couldn't feel the cold at all. There was a slight snow fall, making it difficult to look far into the distance. Looking behind her, she could see the tent with everyone inside. But then she heard something ahead of her. This must have been a dream. There's no way she'd be able to leave the tent without anyone noticing.

"Luce..."  
Luce heard her name as a whisper carried along the wind. If she was awake she would have turned back. Walking in this weather would get her ill. Luckily, this was a dream, and she couldn't feel the cold at all.  
Luce walked in the direction of her name, until she could see a faint flickering light ahead. Jogging slightly she saw it was a fire. Beside the fire was a figure of a tall broad man.  
"Hello?" Luce asked quietly, moving closer slightly. She could feel the heat coming off the fire, it was making her sweat slightly. Odd seems this was in the middle of the snow, but after all, anything can happen in dreams.

"Hello?" Luce asked again slightly louder this time. Slowly the man turned around to face Luce, causing her to gasp. He was too beautiful to be any normal human. With blonde hair, broad shoulders, and eyes which Luce could have swore sparkled like the fire.

"Hello Lucinda" the stranger said with a dangerous smirk.  
"Who are you?" Luce asked, slightly worried. She's be happy to wake up any time now.  
The stranger placed a hand to his heart "I'm hurt that you don't remember me. I go by many names Lucinda." The man's lips curled up further.  
He moved closer to Luce until she could feel a scorching head radiating off his body. It was making her sweat slightly, looking to the black freezing cold water at the edge of the ice was tempting her to cool off.

"What name should I call you?" Luce asked, feeling faint from the heat, her legs began to wobble.  
"I suppose for you...Lucifer".  
"W-w-what...H-h-how did you get in my dream?" Luce asked, stuttering at every word. The man's smirk grew.  
"Oh Lucinda. This isn't a dream".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Luce's whole body went stiff. She couldn't help but hold her breath, worried the slightest movement would make him attack.  
Here, standing a few inches in front of her was Lucifer. The ruler of Hell. That would explain the sweltering heat piercing her skin. But that wasn't the worst part of all of this, this wasn't a dream!

Luce began to panic, moving away slightly, but the heat coming off him intensified. Luce could imagine her skin blistering from the heat.  
Staring closely at the man...Lucifer, his appearance began to change before Luce's eyes.  
His blonde hair grew slightly longer, untamed, and turned jet black. His frame broadened and grew taller, towering over Luce, even more than before. She could smell something disgusting, almost like sulphur, coming from the pores on his body, and his hands were turning into giant claws, while a tail began to form behind him, whipping round his feet.

Luce started to edge towards the icy water, desperate for the cooling sensation, with each transformation of Lucifer the heat around him grew. The fire crackled and spat, as if reacting with Lucifer's change.  
"Haha, you really think you can escape?" Lucifer's voice was deeper than before and loud, hurting Luce's ears.

Luce willed herself to scream but nothing could come out.  
Lucifer bent down and using one huge claw gripped Luce's shoulder, stopped her from moving backwards anymore.  
"I've been waiting longer then you can imagine to make you mine again" Lucifer's hot breath burnt Luce's skin, making her cry out in pain.  
Lucifer gripped Luce's shoulder tighter, until there was a sickening pop as her shoulder dislocated and Luce moaned at the pain, causing Lucifer to draw a deadly smile.

Just as Luce thought she was about to pass out, there was a loud thump and Luce collapsed to her knees as Lucifer's hand released her.  
Looking up to where Lucifer had been, she saw all the angels backs surrounding her, wings out, poised to attack. Cam had slammed into the side of Lucifer knocking him over completely. Cam quickly stood back up and stood with the rest of the angels.

"You really think you can defeat me" Lucifer boomed, anger in his voice, as he raise to his feet.  
"We KNOW we can defeat you" Cam scoffed, a slight smirk on his lips.  
Luce looked around, desperate to cool down from the blistering heat she could still feel, she noticed the sea water nearby. Slowly she crawled on her hands and knees towards the edge of water, careful not to put weight on her bad shoulder.

Cam glared at Lucifer, who gave one more booming laugh, before diving straight into the fire. It licked around him and he began to flicker out of vision. With one last roar the fire sprawled out, the shrunk in on itself. Leaving nothing but scorch marks on the floor beneath the melted snow.

"Well that was..." Cam stopped midsentence noticing Luce wasn't behind Daniel. Looking around frantically he saw she was about to plunge into the icy waters of the sea. "LUCE NO!" Cam shouted, as he saw her slip into the black water silently.

All the angels flew over instantly, and Cam threw his arms into the icy cold water. Luce had been completely under, and Cam was worried she'd drown. Reaching down further he felt Luce's shoulder's and quickly pulled her out. She took a gasp of air and Cam sat on the snow with her sitting in his lap, hugging her tightly, not caring about getting his own clothes wet.

"Jeez why Luce?! Why would you be so stupid!" Cam sighed, frustrated she did such a stupid act, but relived he got there before she drowned.  
"I was too hot" Luce mumbled quietly into his chest.

Cam looked at her face carefully. She was paler than usual, and her lips had begun to turn a light blue. Her eyes didn't focus on him, and she was suffering from obvious shock while shaking violently. Pulling off his hoodie he wrapped it round her shoulders until she gave a small cry of pain.

Cam looked up at the others who were standing around with worry on their faces.  
Roland leant down next to Cam and examined her shoulder gently. Prodding it slightly Luce hissed in pain. "That needs to be popped back in" Roland said calmly.

Cam sighed "Go on then". He readjusted his grip on her, making sure she would stay still and not cause any more damage to herself.  
With a quick pop Luce squeezed her eyes shut and gripped Cam tightly with her good arm.  
"Shhh, it's ok" Cam said in a soothing voice, stroking her hair. She soon relaxed in his arms again, resting her head against his chest  
"We should get her back before she gets sick" Daniel said in a comforting voice placing a hand on Cams shoulder.

Holding onto her tightly he lifted her up, and carried her back to the tent. She put her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes, feeling him draw soothing circles on her back.  
Daniel came up beside her face and studied her features. He felt guilty, why hadn't he felt her wake up and leave?

After Gabbe and Arriane had changed a half awake, shivering Luce out of her soaking wet clothes and into some new ones from the bag, Cam came back inside the tent. He pulled the blanket up over her and scooted in next to her. Slowly she rolled over half asleep and nuzzled into his side. Cam held his breath as she got comfortable and drifted back into sleep.  
The other angels soon entered, trying to ignore Luce curled up near Cam. Daniel gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the sight.

"So what was that about?" Arriane asked in a quiet voice, making sure she didn't wake Luce.  
"I have no idea, I thought he wasn't getting here till 5 days time" Roland stated.  
"Didn't you see it? He left through the fire. He wasn't here completely and couldn't leave the fire side. He was probably just trying to scare her" Molly explained.

"Well I think he succeeded" Daniel said while glancing down at Luce.  
"How did she get out? Any of you hear her?" Gabbe asked.  
"I have no idea. Me and Cam were next to her, its surprising neither of us felt her move" Daniels face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to understand what must have happened.  
"Well we can't tie her up every night to make sure she doesn't wonder off" Roland shuffled underneath his own blankets ready to lie down.  
"I suppose we need to hear Luce's side of the story, like why she decided to wonder off" Cam spoke quietly, desperate not to wake Luce up.  
"Your right. We can't do anything till the morning" Gabbe was also getting under her blankets.  
"So where shall we fly tomorrow?" Molly asked.  
"Somewhere warm, a particular location isn't essential, Sarah and Ben will find us wherever we go" Daniel got close to Luce. He felt that she had warmed up and was breathing steadily, and the colour was slowly returning to her face. They've managed to avoid any major disasters. This time.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Cam found it difficult to sleep for the rest of the night. His mind was spinning with what had just happened. Even Luce's rhythmic breathing couldn't settle his nerves.  
He didn't want to wake up to find Luce gone again and in danger, therefore thinking staying awake will be for the best, he focused his attention back on Luce. Luckily angels could work on little sleep, and it'd be a few days before he began feeling weary.

Turning his head slowly to look down at Luce without waking her, he saw that she was nuzzled into his shoulder, one hand gripping his arm, eyes closed, and her face peaceful. Relaxing slightly more he settled down under the blanket and closed his eyes, although determined not to sleep. It would be morning soon, after what felt like a long night, he couldn't wait to scoop Luce up and fly her to somewhere warm and safe, and forget about what happened this night.

Daniel was lying on Luce's other side, leaning up close to her to share his warmth. Not tired at all, but determined to rest his eyes and stay still for Luce's sake. Moving round and getting restless now could just wake Luce up. He was thinking about possible locations to fly to tomorrow.

Although they had outcasts attempt to attack in Arizona, how much would they predict that they'd return there? They could fly and find a cave in the grand canyon, slotted away safely until Sarah and Ben returned, as well as being warmer for Luce.  
Figuring out tomorrow's plan, Daniel let his mind relax slightly more, but still being alert enough if anything happened to Luce. He placed his hand over her lower arm, to make sure she stayed there without disappearing again.

Luce didn't remember going back to sleep that night, or even getting back to the tent after Cam pulling her out the water. The shock had scrambled her brain, throwing her thoughts round in every direction. Her brain seemed to awake before her body. Feeling the cold around her face and an ache in her shoulder, she heard the mutterings of voices inside the tent. She opened her bleary eyes slowly taking in the surroundings.

Her breath was coming out in a mist in front of her face, showing the cold in the morning air. All the angels, apart from Daniel and Gabbe were sitting at the opposite end of the tent discussing their next actions quietly.

Trying to lift her arm she felt it weighed down slightly. Turning her head she saw Daniel, with his eyes wide open staring at her carefully, and his warm hand on her arm making her feel comforted.

"Morning" He said quietly. The softness in his eyes instantly relaxed Luce. Luce smiled at him, grateful for him caring for her during the night after what happened.  
"Mmm morning" Luce responded, moving her arms from under his hand and stretching all her stiff muscles, careful not to hurt her shoulder more.

Luce shuffled up into a sitting positions, pulling the covers up further over her before noticing the clothes she was wearing yesterday, were now pilled in the corner of the tent! Panicking she pulled the blankets down, and quickly sighed in relief when she realised she was now dressed in fresh, dry clothes.

"Your clothes were soaking after your little midnight dip. Don't worry, it's nothing I haven't seen before" Arriane held her hands up in a mock surrender to Luce, before smiling and shuffling up close to her. "So how you feeling kiddo? You gave us all quite a scare". Luce wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't sure how she was feeling herself! Everything which happened last night didn't seem real, more like a terrible nightmare.

Noticing Luce discomfort Cam stepped in. "Leave her Arriane, it's obvious she's had a shock with what happened". Luce turned to face Cam, his face was comforting, but his eyes were filled with worry and concern.  
"No no I'm fine" Luce lied quickly. "But what happened last night?" Luce looking around to the others for an explanation, but they all looked just as confused as her.

"Actually we were hoping you'd know" Daniel was sitting close next to her. She was grateful for the warmth radiating off him.  
"I don't have a clue. I woke up, and I was outside walking towards..." Luce trailed off. She didn't want to mention his name. The other angels quickly glanced at each other with worrying looks before looking back to Luce.  
"It's ok Luce, we won't let him hurt you" Roland turned and smiled at her.  
"If he does he'll pay" Cam's face was unwavering, filled with determination.

Luce relaxed slightly more. Of course her friends wouldn't let anything happen to her, they were going completely out their way to protect her life, and they were strong soldiers. She felt safe with them. "Where shall we move off to today?" Molly asked, facing Daniel, who's lips started to curl up at the corners.

"Back to Arizona?!" Gabbe had returned from making hot chocolates for everyone and finding breakfast. Much simpler then yesterday's, just some fruits and bread. "But we just left there. And that was where we last saw the outcasts!" Gabbe was talking fast and frantic, trying with all her might to change Daniels mind of going back there.

"I know, which is why they won't expect us to go back there, and they shouldnt be patrolling the area" Daniel explained. He knew it was the right decision. He had thought the plan through thoroughly last night, deciding any possible risks and dangers and weighing them against chance. In conclusion it seemed like the right action to do.  
"You guys can't seriously agree?" Gabbe turned around to the others who all looked as convinced as Daniel.  
"Sounds pretty good to me" Molly nodded.  
"And Daniels put some thought in this Gabbe, he wouldn't risk Luce's life. We need to trust him" Roland suggested.  
"Ergh! Fine. I do trust you Daniel, don't get me wrong. But after what happened last night, I think everyone agrees we're all a bit of edge" Gabbe looked down at her hot chocolate, which was slowly going cold.

They'd been discussing their next location for some while, the tents and blankets were packed away by Molly and Roland, leaving just their hot chocolate in disposable cups left. Daniel was eager to leave as soon as possible.

"Come on" Cam had finished his hot chocolate "Let's get on the move". He walked over to Luce who was still standing close to Daniel. She obviously felt safe near Daniel, but why wouldn't she, the guy was crazy about her.  
"Ready to go Luce?" Cam smiled down at Luce when he reached her. She had her own dry hoodie wrapped round her, although she thought it wasn't nearly as comfortable as wearing his.

"Yeah, let's just hurry and get somewhere warmer!" Luce joked, but there was truth behind her words.  
"Your flying with Cam?" Daniel asked, standing up close to her.  
"Ermm..." Luce struggled with words, was Daniel being possessive?  
"You'll be directing the way Grigori, the rest of us need to follow you" Cam interrupted her with stern voice.  
"Oh yeah...ok" Daniel moved away from Cam and Luce, spreading his wings out and hovering above the ground. "Come on, everyone follow me closely" Daniel began to fly upwards, seeking cover above the clouds.

"You feeling better?" Cam asked Luce gently, holding her waist securely while spreading his wings.  
"Yeah, I can't explain what happened last night though, so feeling pretty useless" Luce played with his t-shirt in her hands, feeling his hard muscles underneath. Soon she felt her feet lift off the ground and wind whipping through her hair, she looked up into his face.  
"Don't feel useless. Lucifer...has ways. Anything could have happened last night to make you forget. Anyway your safe, that's the main thing" Cam's lips turned up at the corners "and you didn't turn into an ice cube".  
Luce couldn't help but laugh "I wasn't joking when I said I was too hot, you have no idea!". Cam's smile slowly faded.  
"I think I do" Cam mumbled.

"So what do we do when we get there?" Roland shouted to Daniel, who was flying ahead of everyone else leading the way.  
"We find a cave in the side of the canyon, there we'll set up camp until Sarah and Ben arrive" Daniel shouted back. He turned to Molly on the other side of him "Molly, do you still have the tents and blankets?".

Molly sighed over dramatically and held up the bag. "Yes Daniel, you saw me holding them when I took off, why ask me again." It was clear why Molly's attitude had turned most angels against her. Turning to the side of Lucifer suited her personality. Yet here she was, protecting Luce from the side she chose.

After 2 hours of flying Daniel finally swooped down below the clouds towards a cave cut into the rock face. Luce felt beads of condensation from the clouds on her face, and she shut her eyes tightly as Cam followed the rest of the angels towards their next camp site.

When Luce's feet felt the ground she opened her eyes, only to look down at a sheer drop down the cliff face. Quickly she struggled out of Cam's arms, but he still held onto her hand tightly. She backed away from the cliff drop, dragging Cam away with her, and practically squashed herself up the back wall of the cave.  
"Still don't like heights?" Cam smirked and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.  
"Not keen on them" Luce began to calm down once she couldn't see the drop below her anymore. "Just don't let me near the edge?"  
She looked up at him and he gave her a cocky smile "Like I would ever do that to you".

"What are we doing now?" Roland stood up walking towards Daniel. He was obviously giving the orders in this journey, and the others seemed happy to follow for the time being.  
"Me, You and Gabbe should fly round the area, making sure it's safe. Make sure not to be seen though, or they might alert others for a larger attack".

Daniel turned back to Arriane "Can you and Cam get supplies? Just basics".  
"Seriously? Leaving me with Cam?" Arriane turned back and glared at Cam. "Fine. If I don't kill him first, we'll be back soon" She kicked off the ground and flew up. Cam sighed before giving Luce's hand one last squeeze, then kicking off the ground to follow, flicking up dust around Luce.

_'So this meant she was being left with Molly?!'_ Luce thought. Great.  
All the other angels left, leaving Molly standing in front of Luce, her hands on her hips and a determined look in her face.

"Listen Luce, I know Cam doesn't want to strain you from thinking about what happened last night, but I need to know if you don't want it happening again".  
"W-w-what? I...don't know. I honestly don't know what happened" Luce felt extremely intimidated, moving closer to the wall behind her.  
"Well I need you to think", Molly sighed in frustration "Go through what happened with me".  
"I fell asleep. And woke up outside, but it wasn't cold so I thought it was a dream. Walked over to see Lucifer, freaked out, almost drowned, almost froze. Woke up back in the tent." Luce spoke quickly trying to get Molly to realise she didn't know anything and leave her alone.

"Hang on...back up. You woke up, standing in the snow, soaked, but you weren't cold?" Molly lowered herself to the ground so she was sitting facing Luce, although with some distance between them both.  
"Yeah. Like I said, I thought it was a dream, it felt weird. Everything was blurry and it took a while to figure out Lucifer's figure by the fire".

Molly sat quiet for a bit, working through all the information Luce had told her.  
Then suddenly, like a light bulb switching on, Molly snapped her fingers. "How obvious! Announcers!"  
Luce looked up at her confused. "What?"  
"I think I figured it out. Lucifer pulled you into an announcer without you realising. He's strong when working with them. That's why you wouldn't feel the cold outside, because the announcer was like a cocoon, and things were blurry" Molly was clearly excited with her revelation. "It also explains why none of us heard you unzip the tent and walk out! It's so obvious thinking about it!" She clapped her hands together.

Luce smiled at Molly, completely lost what she was talking about. How could she not realise when she was going through announcers. But wanting to keep Molly's mood up, she smiled warmly at her.

The sun was glaring through the cave entrance, while Molly had been setting up the beds and blankets for that night, Luce was leant over the book of the fallen which Cam was still carrying around in his backpack. Reading upon announcers closely, it seemed to make more sense what must have happened last night.

Looking up and squinting into the sun, when 2 figure's began to fly closer Luce sighed with relief. '_Cam and Arriane_' Luce thought, as she stood up smiling, looking forward to explaining last night to them. But as the figure's grew closer, Luce's excitement left and her smile faded. It was Ben and Sarah, both looking exhausted and disappointed. Luce's stomach dropped instantly. '_The throne won't help, I've got no hope at all_' Luce thought instantly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Really appreciate it!  
I usually update at least 1 chapter a day, so dont worry about being left on cliffhangers :P If you follow it you'll be able to see each time i update! Happy reading :)**

Chapter 18

Molly quickly saw the figures approaching the cave. Standing up and walking towards the entrance, she pulled Luce behind her sharply, jerking Luce's head painfully.  
As the figures flew closer, Molly realised it was Ben and Sarah, she relaxed slightly more, before seeing the expressions on their faces. Her nerves began to peak again, although she wouldn't show it one bit.

"Oh...what's the news?" Molly asked, eager to find out what happened with the throne but trying to give a casual tone.  
"We have good news, and bad news" Ben said breathlessly hovering above the floor, obviously they had been on the move none stop since Luce left them. He landed in front of Molly, before walking to the back of the wall and sitting next to Luce, resting his head in his hands.

"Explain" Molly said roughly.  
Sarah landed at the entrance of the cave and faced Molly. "The throne wont step in to help". Luce and Molly both sighed in disappointment. Luce felt all her hope vanish slowly, like a stone had sunk in her stomached.  
"And the good news?" Luce turned and looked up to Ben, who stared down at her.  
"They won't step in to help against Lucifer. Yet. But they're going to try restrain the outcasts from forming a greater number for their army to get Luce." Ben smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes.

Luce sighed and looked down at the floor, circling her finger in the dusty ground making patterns. '_Why wouldn't the throne just help her? That'd solve everything, surely_' Luce thought.  
"So they're not even stopping the outcasts from coming for me completely? So basically we've still got the same problems we started with?" Luce looked up at Molly.  
"I suppose less outcasts is better than nothing" Molly looked down at Luce, seeing the defeat on her face "We can deal with fewer outcasts".

For the rest of the day until the other angels arrived, Molly and Sarah flew off to explain details with the thrones agreement, away from Luce so she wouldn't overhear anything. Leaving Ben with Luce.  
Luce turned to Ben "Why didn't you tell me you were an angel?". Ben and Luce were close friends, she felt like she could tell him everything. Obviously he didn't feel the same.

"It's not that I didn't want to. But there's complications. If I'd have told you, the outcasts could have had a reason to attack. And would you have believed me? Or ran off screaming in the other direction?" Ben smiled.  
"Mmm" Luce agreed, still feeling disappointed by him.  
"I'm still the same guy Luce" Ben shifted his weight a bit, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the conversation.  
Luce sighed and looked up at him "I know you are". She smiled, which instantly made him feel better. They sat in silence for a bit, until Ben broke it.

"How you holding up anyway?" Ben nudged her, who was still sitting next to her side.  
"I don't know. After what happened last night, pretty freaked out" Luce put her head in her hands, desperate to hold back tears she could feel welling up inside.  
"Why...what happened last night?" Ben asked. His eye's widened as Luce explained what happened, about the announcers, and about her first encounter with Lucifer.  
"Luce!" Ben pulled her into a tight hug "Are you sure your ok?".  
"Yeah I'm fine I guess" Luce's voice was muffled in his shoulder.

A cough at the entrance broke them apart. There stood Cam and Arriane placing bags of food and water bottles on the ground. Arriane had a smile on her face and raised her eyebrows at Luce. While Cam's face was stormy and intimidating. Luce would hate to ever be on the wrong side of him.

Ben quickly jumped up "Luce was telling me about last night! Why didn't you stop her from going to Lucifer!".  
Cam's jaw clenched and he balled his hands into fists. Seeing Cam's reaction Luce jumped up and stood between the two boys to break up any potential fights. Like she could really stop two angels fighting anyway, but she's give it a try.

"Ben! Cam saved me from drowning!" Luce explained, frustrated he missed that piece of important information when she was telling the story.  
Ben looked down at Luce before returning a glare at Cam. "Oh, in that case...thank you. I see Luce as a little sister. If anything happened..." Ben looked down and shifted his weight "I don't know what id do".

Cam's fists relaxed and his face went softer. "It's ok. But understand this, I'd never let anything happen to her". He stared down at Luce who smiled back up at him, a slight blush on her cheeks.  
At that moment Daniel, Roland and Gabbe returned to the cave, shocked that Ben and Sarah were there.  
"The locations safe, no outcasts anywhere in sight" Daniel confirmed with the others, relaxing Luce slightly.

For the rest of the day Molly explained about the announcers, and Ben and Sarah explained what happened with the throne.  
"So what can we do? We can't just sit around in a cave for 4 days!" Luce almost shouted. She was determined to do something to help fight Lucifer.  
"We need to train you" Roland said.  
"Train me? Huh?" Luce looked around confused.  
"To fight outcasts Luce. You're going to help up destroy them. If we make a point that we're not going to be walked over, Lucifer will hopefully be put off visiting you" Cam placed his hand on her shoulder.

Cam had been getting much closer to Luce in the last few days. Placing a hand on her back and shoulder sent a spark of electricity through her body and soothed her instantly, and more importantly, it felt right. Its where she wanted to be, and she began to imagine herself in his arms. She quickly shook her head, she should be thinking about the next tasks, not boys!

"So while I'm being trained, what are the rest of you doing?" Luce asked. The sun had began to set, and they were all eating sandwiches, although Luce picked at hers before handing the rest to Cam to finish it off, who eyed her with concern before taking it off her.

"Actually we're doing something pretty important. There's a location on earth which holds 2 vital objects to helping us protect you and decide our fate" Daniel explained between bites of his own sandwich.

"Oh? What's that?" Luce was curious.  
"A sceptre and an orb" Arriane answered before Daniel could respond, obviously excited about these objects.  
"A what and what?" Luce was even more confused. Those things didn't exist apart from in fairy tales? Right?  
"Haha" Arriane laughed "The sceptre, it can create a temporary circle of protection from Lucifer, although not from the outcasts, and when I say temporary i mean temporary. A few minutes or so. But those few minutes can be vital. But he's hidden it somewhere on earth. And the orb can help choose the fate of the fallen when inserted into the temples high up in china."

Luce's eyes widened with shock. Where they seriously talking about these things? Looking back at Ben, who nodded at Luce to accept what was being said.  
"Ok. How on earth are you meant to find the secret location of the sceptre" Luce asked, in a mock mysterious voice.  
Daniel smiled broadly at her "We happen to have 2 secret weapons, which Lucifer didn't expect". He turned to look at Ben and Sarah.

It was late at night. Luce was snuggle under her blanket with Ben next to her. He was always protective like an older brother. Soon she felt her eyelids droop and felt sleep take over her. The mutterings of the angels sending her in a lull.

"Do we start tomorrow?" Cam asked Daniel quietly, so not to wake Luce.  
"The sooner the better. I think splitting up will be more time efficient too. Me, Ben and Arriane will go to retrieve the orb, Sarah, Roland and Gabbe find the sceptre, You and Molly train Luce, I don't want to spend any longer than 2 days on these, giving us 2 days to fully prepare." Daniel's voice was strict and powerful, and the other angels nodded in agreement before settling down in their beds, although none of them closed their eyes.

Cam looked down at Luce who was sleeping soundly. Tomorrow was going to be a long hard day for her, and Molly would be sure to make it challenging.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun had only began to rise when Cam shook Luce awake. "Why do you people get up so early" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes from the light before sitting up and looking around. The cave was completely empty. No one was there except Cam and Luce.  
"Where is everyone?!" Luce was suddenly panicked, had they all left her and Cam was the only one willing to stay?

Cam smiled "You worry too much. You heard what they said yesterday, they've split up to find the sceptre and orb. Molly's finding an area for us to train in today".  
Luce sighed in relief, she really did worry too much. But after what's been happening she thought she was allowed to.

"Let's get going then, long day ahead of us" Cam said as he handed her some water and breakfast.

Luce had breakfast and used the water to wash her face and freshen up. Luckily her clothes weren't too dirty, and there was still another spare set in the bags. Molly arrived back with a location a short distance from the cave. It was veiled between the dusty orange mountains, and hidden from any roads or possible tourists exploring the area. Cam lifted his backpack for Molly to carry, before flying Luce to the training location.

Luce felt safe and happy in Cam's arms, wishing she could have stayed their longer. Slowly she reached out and touched Cam's golden wings, which she'd been so desperate to do for days. They were softer than anything she'd ever felt, and she could feel the power they had. Looking closer she could see small flecks of white which scattered through them, although they were mostly golden. He shivered with the pleasure and smiled at Luce, holding her tightly enjoying the moment. Luce couldn't help but think, _'im really falling for Cam'_. As caring as Daniel was, Cam felt more than just a friend.

Cam enjoyed Luce touching his wings, he never let anyone else touch them, but he was getting closer to Luce in this lifetime than ever before. He felt more protective over her, and more caring.

When Cam reached the location Molly was leading them too, Luce stepped away from him trying to hide an obvious blush. Cam's lip turned up at the corners trying to hold in a smile at her. He walked over to a nearby dead tree, scorched by the sun like everything else, and pulled off 3 good sized, thick, wooden sticks. Making sure they were smooth with no sharp edges, and light enough for Luce to handle.

"Right, if the outcasts come, you'll need to use what's to hand. Today we'll use sticks" Cam handed her and Molly one.  
Luce looked at it confused. "So what you want me to do? Hit you?".  
"No. Defend yourself" Luce looked at Molly confused.  
"First we'll teach you how to defend. Then we'll teach you how to attack" Molly sighed, already frustrated with Luce.

"I'll go first" Molly smiled walking up to Luce with a menacing look.  
"Alright, Luce I'll tell you what to do" Cam walked over to a rock on the side and sat down lazily, twirling his stick in his hands.  
Luce turned back to Molly who's wicked smile had grown. Before Luce could ask what she was meant to do, Molly had swung at Luce, missing her stomach by an inch.

"Molly!" Cam growled, sitting up straighter.  
"What? You think the outcasts will go any easier!" Molly snapped back.  
Luce gripped her stick tighter and swung towards Molly, who quickly ducked out the way and caught Luce's feet, yanking them back and making her fall flat on her front.  
"Erghh..." Luce stood up and dusted herself off, but Molly had already started her next attack, hitting (quite hard) Luce in the back, completely knocking the wind out of her. Luce winced in pain, doubled over, and turned to Cam. "Thought you were meant to be helping me?"

Cam stopping glaring at Molly and started laughing at Luce "I will, I need to know what I'm working with first."  
Before Luce could comment back Molly grabbed Luce's stick, twisting it out her hand and locking her arm behind her back.  
"OW!" Luce shouted. This day was just going to get worse.  
"Alright, you have the defence ability of a 5 year old" Molly smirked. Luce tried to struggle out her grabs but it was too tight, almost crushing her bones. Using her legs Molly pulled Luce's legs from underneath her causing her to fall flat on her face.

"Ok, that's enough! My turn" Cam growled and hopped off the rock and gave Luce a hand up. She could see a nice bruise starting to form where Molly had gripped her and sighed. Molly had walked over to where Cam had been and had a triumphant grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Cam gave her a cocky smile and nudged her with his stick.  
"Ok...so first assess any possible weakness the outcasts have. They don't actually have any sight so..."  
Luce put her hand up "Hang on, they can't see?!"  
"They're completely blind, they see souls, and unfortunately they see yours shining bright. But they do move slower than most"  
"You mean slower then you, I'm not an angel remember" Luce put her hands on her hips and turned to Molly as if to prove a point.  
"Which is why we'll help you" Cam smiled.

Before Luce could ask any more questions Cam had jumped behind her, and tried to pull a similar move like Molly, taking hold on her stick. Luce reacted quickly and pulled it out of his reach, and turned round.

Unfortunately Cam's legs were already pulling hers out from under her, making her begin to fall. Shutting her eyes tight she waiting to roughly hit the floor again, but it never came.  
Opening her eyes she saw Cam was holding onto her, stopping her from falling. "Told you I'd be gentle" He grinned.

The rest of the day was tiring and hard. Although Cam tried to be gentle, Luce still managed to get battered and bruised everywhere. Cam and Molly forgetting she wasn't an angel, she was weak and fragile compared to them.  
At one point Molly hit her in the face, but Cam quickly grabbed her by her collar and held her up, threatening her if she did it again.  
Molly went in a mood, but then again Molly always seemed to be in a mood. They only stopped to have lunch, before continuing. By the time they were done, the sun was starting to go down, and Luce had a nasty bruise appearing on the side of her face, arms, stomach, legs, everywhere!

"I think let's call it a day" Cam said, noticing Luce's battered appearance. He felt guilty, but she has to learn how to defend herself, and by the end of the day she'd made quite an improvement, only being caught out once or twice, especially with Molly's dirty moves.

Molly gathered their sticks and threw them under the burnt tree, before spreading her wings and flying back to the cave. Cam walked up to an exhausted Luce, she was breathing heavily and had a sheen of sweat across her forehead.  
"Sorry if we were a bit rough".  
"A bit rough?! You pulverised me!" Luce would have shouted if she wasn't so sore.  
"But you got 100% better. Think of the positives" Cam tried to lighten her mood.  
"Yeah I guess" Luce agreed reluctantly. She still liked Cam, but who wouldn't be a bit moody after an entire day of being beaten up.

"You'll sleep well tonight at least" Cam laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Luce gasped in pain as he pressed into a nasty bruise which was forming on her ribs.  
"Crap! Sorry" Cam loosened his grip more. "You'll have to hang on firmly if you don't want me to hold onto you tight" Cam suggested.  
Luce wrapped her hands around his back and squeezed as tight as she could.  
"Haha, I'm still not going to let you fall though" Cam gave her a grin.

They returned back to the cave and all Luce wanted was her bed. After Cam had practically forced her to eat something, she collapsed on her blanket and shut her eyes instantly falling to sleep. Cam shuffled over and folded his hoodie, lifting her head gently he slid it under for her to use as a pillow.

"Think we went too far?" Cam used his thumb to stroke the bruise on Luce's face gently.  
"Like I said, the outcasts aren't going to go gently on her are they? We held back as much as we could be. Least I was"  
"That was you holding back?" Cam gave her a stern look.  
"Well I'm not going to be doing what you did, catching her every time she tripped" Molly scoffed back at him. Cam quickly straightened his back.

"I mean I get that she's fragile and weak, but come on Cam! What are you doing?!" Molly looked at Cam.  
"She may be weaker and fragile physically, but her mind's got potential. Look, she hasn't broken yet has she? After everything's that's happened!" Cam glared up at her. "And its different this time, she looks at me the way she usually looks at Grigori" His voice went softer near the end of the sentence. "Maybe him flipping her off at the start did put her off slightly" Cam continued stoking Luce's peaceful face, focusing on her lips.  
Molly sighed before settling down on her blanket. "Yeah I've seen, I think everyone has. Even Daniel".

Cam felt guilty, Daniel was a good guy, but this lifetime maybe Luce wasn't destined to be with him. After all, this lifetime had changed. Lying down near Luce, he stared at the ceiling in the cave, using the torch for light. Slowly his eyes closed, resting would be best if they were training again tomorrow. Molly had also fallen into a light sleep at the opposite end of the cave.

Cam was half asleep when he heard a whooshing noise nearby, but mistook it as the wind outside. Then suddenly thought, the noise had been from within the cave. Snapping his eyes open, he quickly looked over and watched in horror as Luce was being pulled into an announcer, which had created itself near her.

"LUCE!" Cam screamed, diving for Luce and Molly snapped her eyes open and closely followed. They managed to follow Luce through the announcer, Cam gripping onto Luce's arm as she was just beginning to wake up.  
They landed in the same place they had been training today. Luce quickly looked around and panicked, standing closer to Cam and Molly. Both had their wings out, ready for an ambush.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cam was on edge, last time this happened Lucifer had pulled Luce through the announcer, and she had almost drowned and froze to death. Scanning the area carefully, he saw that there was no one around, but the same fire Lucifer had used to connect to earth, was a foot ahead of them, crackling and spitting.

"Damn" Molly hissed.  
"W-w-what? What is it?" Luce was worried, she didn't want to feel Lucifer's scalding heat on her skin again. However the sensation soon began to appear and Luce groaned, moving backwards so she was completely behind Cam's wings.

The area was completely silent, only broken by the crackle of the fire in front of them.

"Well well, you brought uninvited guests" A dark booming voice which Luce recognised echoed around them. Gasping, Luce saw the terrible creature uncover itself from behind the scorched tree. Cam's muscles tensed, and Molly was thinking quickly how to make their escape possible before anything happened, but soon drew blanks.

The creature strolled over to Cam and Molly, with fire in his eyes. He towered over them both and gave them deadly stares.  
"What happened to you two, you chose my side and then disobey me!" Lucifer sounded angry, and Luce was instantly terrified. He was menacing at the best of times, Luce didn't want to see what he looked like angry.

"We did not agree for this to happen to Luce, and you know it" Cam responded bravely. _'How is he not scared?!_' Luce thought.  
"When you chose my side, you do whatever I ask!" The created shouted, causing Luce to cover her ears and lean into Cam's wings to feel safe. Cam felt her leaning into him and stood firm, making sure Luce understood Cam wouldn't be moving anywhere.  
"We don't follow orders well, you know that" Molly butted in.

Lucifer smiled "Your attitudes suit my own. Yet I have something which might make Luce..." He peered over Cam's shoulders to see Luce "change her mind and come with me..."  
With a snap of his claws, the tree which was behind him burst into flames, but then a figure started to walk out, walking towards them and whimpering.

Penn! She was bruised, and her eyes showed how frightened she was.  
"Penn!" Luce shouted and started to run past everyone to get to her, but before she could Lucifer's claw grabbed her arm. She screamed in pain as the fire returned to her body. The heat was overwhelming, and Luce started to struggle to get out of his grip.

"Tut tut, you haven't heard my proposal yet" Lucifer said, venom in his voice. "I'll let Penn leave, unharmed and alive, if you agree to rule by my side".  
Luce stopped struggling and stared up at the creature with hope in her eyes. There was a flicker of kindness in his eyes for a split second, before it returned to the deadly fire.  
She turned to face Cam, his face was dark, and he shook his head in her direction. His muscles were tensed, waiting to move forward at any moment to save Luce from his grasp. While Molly was studying Penn from a distance, not looking at Luce, but with confusion on her face.

"Would you leave the other angels alone too?" Luce looked back up at Lucifer, who gave a deadly smile and nodded slowly.  
"Well..."

"NO! Don't Luce, it's a trick! That's not Penn!" Molly blurted out.

Lucifer's smile faded quickly, and he glared at Molly before tightening his grip on Luce's arm. Luce cried out in pain, but before the grip could break her arm completely, Cam had swiftly grabbed one of the sticks on the ground and had stuck it deep in Lucifer's arm.

He released his grip on Luce, and Cam managed to pull Luce back into him. He felt her head and she was burning up quickly.  
"We need to get out of here" Cam hissed at Molly.  
"We need to make sure he goes back to hell first!" Molly replied.

Luce lifted her head and looked at Penn, indeed it was a trick. Penn flicked in and out of vision, almost like a holographic image.  
Lucifer stood up to his full height once again intimidating. He pulled his arm up, ready to inflict a powerful blow against Cam, Molly and Luce, when something blue missed his face by inches.

Cam looked up to see Daniel, Ben and Arriane flying full speed, with Blue arrows in their hands, preparing to shoot them at Lucifer.  
Lucifer growled before stepping into the fire and similar to last time, he was swallowed up by the flames. The fire shrunk in on itself before leaving with scorch marks on the floor. The only light left was from tree, which was still on fire on some branches.

"What happened?!" Daniel landed in front of Cam, and leant down to check Luce for any injuries.  
"Get off her Grigori" Cam hissed "She's fine!"  
Daniel noticed the bruises over her face and arms. "This is her looking fine?!" Daniel said through gritted teeth.  
"Shhh Daniel, I am fine promise" Luce said in a shaky voice and gave a weak smile "Can we go back to the cave now though?". She was nervous Lucifer would return.

When they got back to the cave, Daniel asked to speak to Cam and Molly alone. They flew off to discuss what happened.  
"Why weren't you more careful?! When I said train I didn't mean beat up!" Daniel scolded Molly for being rough with Luce in training today.  
"Shut up Daniel, she improved, that's the main thing" Molly was obviously trying to change the subject.

"Have you guys found the orb?" Cam asked, and Molly glanced at him with a small '_thank_ _you_' smile.  
"Actually yeah, we were returning for a few hours, before flying off to china to place it in the temple." Daniel let out a sigh. "Lucky we did turn up really isn't it?"

"It's not our fault Grigori! Lucifer can pull Luce into an announcer when she sleeps. All we can do is either never let her sleep again, or follow her through" Cam snapped.  
Daniel sighed, he knew it wasn't Cam's fault, but jealousy was getting the best of him. "Your right. Let's get back before any possible outcasts see us out here". They all turned in the air and began to fly back towards the cave.

Ben was sitting near Luce, he had a cold damp cloth and was dabbing her forehead, and where Lucifer had gripped her arm, with it to cool her skin. Arriane was changing the cold water, and had already changed Luce into some fresh clothes, after they were dirty from today's training. The cold cloth was welcome and Luce closed her eyes.

"You sure your ok?" Ben asked for the thousands time.  
"Yeah I'm sure, just can't believe it happened again. I don't know what to do" Luce dropped her head in her hands.  
"Hey, look at me" He gripped her shoulders "This isn't your fault, and we're all in this together". He tilted her chin up so she had to stare at him. There were tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.  
"What about Penn?" Luce asked.  
"Lucifer's a trickster. He'll pretend to torture people you love and care about to get you to agree to things. Trust me, Penn's fine. If Lucifer began involving innocent humans, the throne would soon deal with it".  
Luce gave him a small smile. It sounded like Lucifer would do that, trick people in horrible ways.

"Now, tell me about these" he stroked the bruise on her cheek "Who am I beating up?".  
Luce couldn't help but smile at the thought of Molly against Ben. Ben was too kind, and Molly was violent.  
"No one. It's from training today"  
"Oh! Of course! No wonder you look tired" Ben started to use the cool cloth again "But I'm defiantly have a word with Cam and Molly before I go to be more careful".  
"Before you go? Your leaving?! What if it happens again?!" Luce's eyes widened but Ben placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"The others should have located the sceptre by now, I suspect they'll be back tomorrow, hopefully we will be too" Ben smiled again.

When Daniel, Molly and Cam returned, Luce gave Arriane, Ben and Daniel a quick hug, before they left to finish their journey. Cam took Luce's hand and guided her back to her bed.

"But if I sleep he'll come get me again!" Luce sat up instantly.  
"Me and Molly will be here, I don't think he'll do it twice in one night, it uses his energy to come through the fire" Cam pushed her back down gently until she was lying.  
Pulling the blanket up to her chin Luce soon drifted off into sleep. Tomorrow was going to be another long day, and they'd only have 3 days left before Lucifer arrived to pay Luce a visit for real.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Luce's dreams were plagued with thoughts of Penn being tortured and crying. With Luce unable to help. She woke up gasping for air more times then she could remember, but Cam was always there to soothe her and send her back to sleep.

When she awoke fully in the morning all her muscles were stiff from yesterdays training, and tired from such a broken night's sleep. She stretched and groaned feeling her arm muscles pull. Looking down she saw the bruises were starting to fully bloom over her arms.

"Good morning" Cam smiled, handing her a bottle of water. "Let's hurry up and get started on today's training, I want to make the most out of today".  
Luce groaned in frustration, getting to her feet and stretching more. Now she understood what Cam was like to give orders.

Without warning Cam scooped her up mid-stretch making her scream, and kicked off the ground flying out the cave into the air.  
"What are you doing?" Luce asked shocked.  
"I told you we need to hurry" Cam gave her a cocky smile making her laugh.

They landed in a different location from yesterday. Cam didn't want to risk getting Luce upset over what happened last night.  
"Ok Luce! We'll start off with more defence to refresh, then start attacking" Molly walked over to a rock to lean against.  
"Did you see the arrow which almost hit Lucifer last night? It was glowing blue at the tip" Cam asked.

Luce winced thinking of Lucifer again, but nodded slowly.  
"They're called starshots. They're the only weapon which can kill angels. Either that or chopping their heads off" Cam laughed at the thought, but it made Luce's stomach turn, she wasn't a violent person.  
"So we're going to make you practise your aim" Molly was busy drawing on the side of the rock, what looked like a target board. Cam gave her a simple arrow to practise throwing, not a starshot as they were too precious.

"Try hit the target" Cam walked her quite a distance from the rock.  
"Huh?" Luce couldn't see how anyone could hit the target from this distance.

Cam sighed jokingly. "Like this" Cam took the arrow out of Luce's hand. Gripping it tight, he positioned his body perfectly, then threw it towards the target with such force it penetrated the rock surface, right in the centre of the target.  
"Woah!" Luce was shocked. "I can't throw like that!" Luce turned back to him in protested.  
"Show me then" Cam smiled, leaning back on his heels.

Luce lifted another arrow Molly had handed to her, and threw it with all her strength. It didn't even reach the target, it fell to the floor in a pathetic fashion.

Molly burst out laughing and Luce turned bright red feeling stupid. Cam was obviously holding back a laugh too "Right" Cam said trying to compose himself. Putting his hand on Luce's shoulder he moved her closer to the target.  
"Try now". He was still smirking at Luce.  
She glared at him before throwing the arrow again, this time it hit the mountain but completely missed the target.

"Are you blind?" Molly said bluntly. Cam glared at her before positioning himself behind Luce. Handing her another arrow.  
"Keep your eye on your target, and position your body like this" Cam placed his hands on her hips, turning her slightly at an angle towards the target.  
Luce felt electricity go through the tips of his fingers up her body, making her smile. She could feel his breath on her neck, and felt the rise and fall of his chest.

"Concentrate on the target" Cam bent down near her ear, holding her arm with the arrow in, he held it in the correct position. Pulling Luce's arm back he threw it gently and Luce let go at exactly the right time. The arrow soared through the air and tapped the centre of the rock before falling to the ground.

Luce turned round and beamed at Cam, she was pleased, not only because she hit the target, but because of Cam's close proximity. "Now try it by yourself" Cam smiled.

Molly had sat down on a rock, twirling sticks between her hands watching them closely. Luce picked up another arrow, and threw it how Cam had taught her. It hit the target although not in the middle. Luce's spirits had picked up dramatically from how she was feeling this morning. What happened last night had been almost forgotten.

The rest of the day was long, similar to yesterday, Luce managed to get covered in bruises, although every time Molly hurt Luce Cam would step in and take over. Luce managed to watch Cam and Molly display their attacking and defence techniques. They were 100% better then Luce.  
"What's up?" Cam noticed Luce's face drop after watching them.  
"There's no way I'll get as good as you" Luce mumbled, playing with some twigs in her hand.  
Molly smiled and looked at Cam. "We weren't expecting you to be like that, we're angels remember" Cam smiled at her.

By the time the sun was setting Luce was on her knee's breathing heavily. If possible today was more work then yesterday, but she knew it was teaching her how to attack the outcasts without the others help. She didn't want to feel like a burden to them.

"It's getting late, let's go back" Cam lifted Luce back to her feet and flew back with her. Luce was so exhausted she rested her head on Cams chests and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, Cam was softly asking her to wake up and they were at the cave.

While eating the rest of the sandwiches for tea, Luce sparked up a conversation with Molly and Cam.  
"So how come if Ben and Sarah are archangels they're down here? I thought archangels were important?"  
"There's different ranks." Cam explained between bites. "Sarah and Ben are quite low down. Although they can still visit the throne, but they're made to stay on earth".

"Mmmm" Luce mumbled, thinking of how the friends she thought they were had a completely different identity, and kept it secret for so long.  
"The others should get here either during the night or tomorrow, then Daniel will tell us what to do next." Molly stated. She was starting to lie down on her blanket.

Luce looked uncomfortable and nervous.  
Cam soon nudged her "What's wrong?"  
"What if...Lucifer comes again while I'm asleep". Luce was fidgeting with her fingers.

Cam took her hands to stop her "Then we're here and we'll help" Cam smiled, but he knew it didn't comfort Luce. She simply nodded, with no change in her expression.  
"If you want I'll stay up and talk?" Cam suggested and Luce quickly looked up at him.  
"But you'll be tired".  
Cam laughed "I'm an angel Luce, I can go a few days without sleep and it won't affect me". Luce felt stupid and she felt her cheeks getting hot. Trying to hide a blush she mumbled "ok".

The two continued talking for just past an hour, Luce finding out about Cam's past, and Cam describing how Luce's lifetimes comes around and what happens. This just made Luce's nerves worse, she didn't want to burst into flames, but Cam quickly reassured her things had changed this time.

Soon Luce began to feel tired. Her thoughts weren't working properly, and she leant her head on Cam shoulder while her eyes began to feel heavy.  
Cam knew she needed sleep, and he'd stand over her while she did. He stroked her hair softly, encouraging her to sleep. Soon he saw Luce's body go slack, and peering over saw she was asleep.

Lowering her under her blankets carefully, Cam got prepared to stay watch for the night. Molly was lying down, although Cam knew she wasn't sleeping, just resting her muscles, she would be up and ready at the slightest alarm.

Hearing a sound outside the cave Cam stood up alert, quickly followed by Molly, getting into a position ready to attack, in flew Roland, Gabbe and Sarah.  
"Well that was a journey I don't want to go on again anytime soon" Sarah stretched her wings and sat on the floor. Quickly followed by Gabbe who grabbed a water bottle from Molly.

"Welcome back. How'd it go?" Molly asked Roland who gave a faint smile.  
"Good. Gabbe's got the sceptre. Ran into some outcasts on the way back, but we dealt with them. How were things here?" Roland replied.  
"Lucifer visited Luce again" Cam interrupted, and Gabbe, Sarah and Roland's eyes all went wide with shock.  
"What?! What happened?!"  
"Luckily Daniel turned up and scared him off" Molly responded. "And we've trained Luce well, although I wouldn't trust her to fight on her own". Cam glared at Molly for this comment, how patronising.

Just at that moment Cam heard another whoosh outside. Expecting Daniel and the others to fly in, he relaxed and waited for them to land in the cave.  
But they never came.  
Peering over the edge, he saw about 30 black silhouettes of outcasts, hovering outside the cave.  
"Damn" Cam cursed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Wake up Luce" Roland was shaking her gently. It was still dark outside and she groaned and rolled over.  
"It cant to time to get up yet!" She mumbled, her head in her arms and eyes closed tight. Roland sighed and shook her less gently this time, getting frustrated.  
"Outcasts managed to follow us back here, we need to get you out!" Roland almost shouted but controlled his voice. He didn't want to scare Luce.  
This woke Luce up fully, she practically jumped to her feet alert. "Where are they?"  
"Outside"  
"Then how am I meant to get out?!" Luce was panicked, looking out the entrance of the cave, trying see if she could see their silhouettes.

"We'll cause a distraction" Roland turned around to Cam, who was pacing around, he had the sceptre and was placing it gently against the wall of the cave. "Cam and Molly will take you away, somewhere covered, they're the ones who know how your trainings gone".  
Luce nodded, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Sarah, Gabbe, let's go" Roland gave a wicked smile in Cams direction before spreading his wings and flying out, closely followed by Sarah and Gabbe. Luce could hear the mutterings outside and the noise of arrows soaring through the air quickly turning into chaos.

Cam and Molly walked up to Luce, who felt frozen on the spot "Will they be ok?" Luce's voice was almost a whisper, she was worried, what would happened if they got hit by a starshot.  
"They'll be fine, they're all strong fighters, I think they even enjoy kicking outcast butt" Cam smiled at her. It didn't relax Luce's nerves though.

Luce slipped on Cam's hoodie which she had been using as a pillow. "Where are we going?" Luce looking up at Cam, who was walking up to her, he had his wings spread out and began placing his arms around Luce, ready to fly out, but he never answered her question, maybe he didn't know himself, or worried revealing the location would risk the outcasts hearing.

"We'll have to go fast" Molly stated towards Cam who nodded back at her. Luce felt as if her heart was going to jump out her ribs. _'Fast?!_'  
"You'll be safe with me" Cam could feel her muscle tense after Molly's comment. When they were up close he could feel her heart hammering fast.

Before Luce had any chance to get anymore nervous, they were shooting out the cave into the air, Luce couldn't believe the speed they were going out, burrowing her head in Cam's chest to resist the urge to throw up. Cam held her tight, but Luce was still gripping onto his shoulder as tight as she could.

When she felt Cam's speed slow down, and her feet finally touch the ground, her legs wobbled and felt like jelly. She would have fallen over if Cam wasn't steadying her.

"Never do that again!" Luce gasped, placing a hand to her heart.  
Cam smiled at her softly. "Sorry" he said in a gentle tone. "Suppose it was a shock".  
Luce rolled her eyes in an '_obviously_' kind of way, before looking around where they were.  
There were no dusty orange mountains, or scorched trees. Instead Luce was standing in long damp green grass, and she could see a thickly wooded area in the distance beyond the field she was in.

"The forest will give us more shelter" Molly said, already walking towards it.  
"Yeah, but forests is where everything bad happens in movies".  
Both Molly and Cam looked at her with confusion on their faces.  
Luce sighed "You know, the serial killer hides behind a tree a jumps out".  
Cam gave her a smirk "That's all very well for a film, this isn't one". He walked over to her and took her hand, pulling her behind him.  
"Fine!" Luce agreed to be pulled along, but quickly started shivering.

The wet grass was bitter cold and soaking through her jeans, making them freezing and quickly spreading through her body.

"You cold?" Cam asked. Before she had time to answer, he had draped one of his enormous wings over her shoulders. Luce blushed and looked down quickly trying to hide it. She could feel how extremely heavy they were, the soft feathers felt pleasant against her skin, warming her up, and she stroked them slightly while they walked towards the forest.

"Are we just hiding out here?" Luce looked up at Cam once she was sure her blush had faded.  
"Yes, until the others come to get us" Cam pulled up a low hanging tree branch for Luce to duck under, reluctantly tucking his wings away from Luce and back behind him. Luce instantly missed their warmth and shivered slightly again.

After walking for a while, Luce had been stumbling and tripping, luckily Cam was always steadying her and lifting up branches for her, they had walked deep enough into the forest they found a place to settle down. "I don't see why we can't fight" Molly had found a log to sit on.  
Cam glared at her "You know we can't risk it. You'll have to time to fight, just pipe down".  
If looks could kill, Molly's glare would have Cam on the floor instantly. Cam dismissed her quickly, he knew how to react to Molly's behaviour, and he'd spent long enough with her now to know her.

They sat around for about half an hour. Molly and Cam bickering why Cam hadn't brought the sceptre. He explained it was powerless against the outcasts and would just be at risk of being broken or stolen.  
Luce was still half asleep and listened without interrupting their conversation/argument. She leaned against Cam's shoulder and let her eyes close. His wing was back around her keeping her warm, and the softness was causing her to fall into a lull of peacefulness.

That peacefulness soon disappeared when a twig snapped sounded from behind them. Cam and Molly whirled around while Luce was slower.  
"I'll go" Molly held her hand up, before quietly and carefully walking towards where the sound was made. Luce watched as Molly faded into the thickly wooded area and soon lost sight of her. 5 minutes past and Luce was becoming anxious.  
"Maybe we should help?" Luce asked Cam with pleading eyes.  
"It might be a trap" Cam's face was determined, but Luce could tell he was also feeling anxious with Molly gone for so long.

Then, as if she heard them, Molly shouted back "It's ok! It's just Daniel and the others!".  
Cam gave a long sigh before starting to walk back towards Molly.

Luce was about to take her first step forward to follow Cam, when a hand came around her mouth, stopping her from screaming, and an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards. Cam glanced around, only to see Luce disappearing into the distance, terror in her eyes, with 5 silhouette of outcasts following her.

"LUCE!" He screamed, starting to run after them, closely followed by Molly and the others, but the darkness swallowed them up quickly. He looked around frantically before flying up above the tree's for a view of the distance.  
Nothing.

Wherever the outcasts had taken her, they hadn't left the forest. But the forest was wide and thick, and there could be possible underground rooms.  
Turning back to Daniel with fear in his eyes, he managed to let out a hoarse whisper "We need to save her".


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say, iv had a few reviews asking me to post new chapters later on that day. Im in England, so what might be day time there (if your in america) is me going to bed here! I don't want anyone to think im ignoring them, i read every review and appreciate everyone encouraging me :) Already writing the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

Chapter 23

Luce panicked, she struggled at much as she could, clawing at the arm pulling her back into the woods, as well as trying to peel away the hand covering her mouth. At this point she needed as much oxygen as she could get, the hand over her face was restricting it making her feel light headed. She heard Cam's desperate voice shout her name, and the rustle of branches as he ran to catch up with her, making her struggle more to answer and return back to him.

A gruff voice sounded, it was the man who was carrying her "Stop resisting!".  
_'Resisting?! Who spoke like that!_' Luce thought, but continued to struggle with all her might. Just as she was running out of energy, she felt another hand pull the hoodie sleeve up from her arm and felt a small prick. Quickly she felt her energy drain from her, her body stopped moving and she went slack in the man's arms, instantly realising she would be unconscious within seconds she panicked.

Trying to resist the blackness which was clouding her vision she shook her head, before realising it was useless. Taking one last look at the forest around, she saw one outcast lean down to the floor and open a trap door. But before she could see what it went, slowly she felt her consciousness slip away, and her last thought was hoping Cam and the others would find her soon.

When Luce woke up, she was in a dark room. The smell of damp filled her nostrils and made her feel sick and gag slightly. Forcing her eyes to open, they were blurry and wouldn't focus. She could only see the dark and grey of the room wall which were lit so dimly, and looking further around she managed to see the movement of shadows. She felt cold damp rock beneath her, and realised she was sitting on the ground leaning her back against a wall.

"So your awake" She heard a voice say in the corner say.  
She had a pounding headache and tried to lift her hands to her head. But only managed to lift them half way before being restricted. Her vision slowly started clearing, and she realised she had chains around her wrists, connecting deep into the wall. There were also chains tying her feet together, and also going into the wall, she began to look around to determine where she was now her vision was clearer.

There were 6 men standing in the corner opposite her, all were poker faced showing no emotion apart from determination. Then as Luce focused into them she noticed, they had no pupils, just white eyes.  
"Outcasts" Luce whispered nervously as she shuffled closer to the wall.

She tried to stand up but her muscles still had whatever they injected her with, running through them. Collapsing back to the floor she looked up at the men. They were all watching her carefully.  
"Why are you doing this?" Luce asked, her voice cracking and hoarse.  
"You are the price. Out ticket to get off earth and regain important ranks one again" One of the outcasts replied.  
"But you could just ask the throne" Luce was trying to reason with the outcasts, she'd give anything to escape right now. "They could give you your positions back".

One outcast stood forward "You don't think we've tried that? They won't, we're outcasts, it's in the name, the throne wants us to stay that way". The outcast spoke in a monotone voice. "But that'll soon change now we have you".  
"The throne will regret not giving us our positions back" Another outcast stood forward closer to Luce. She felt intimidated, and wanted to shrink back behind the wall for protection.

She felt helpless and exposed against the outcasts. She tugged at the chains but they were too strong and attached tightly round her wrists. They were cold and she could feel it beginning to burn against her wrists. She tried to wriggle out of them, but only managed to rub her wrists till they were red and sore.

She looked back up to the group of outcasts, all were staring at her. Those white eyes made her feel uneasy. "What are you going to do?" Luce asked quietly, desperate not to burst into tears in front of them.

"First we shall tell Lucifer we have you. Then give him the offer to give us a position within his rule and he'll get you safe and unharmed" One of the outcasts responded.

Luce was confused, she thought Molly said Lucifer had ordered the outcasts for her return. But now the outcasts seemed to be working on their own scheme. _'Why would Lucifer want me safe?_' Luce thought. After all he had done to her in the past few days, torturing her and almost killing her. Luce's thoughts were cut off when another outcast stepping in front of Luce's vision to talk.

"But first we need you to tell us what your angel friends have planned with the orb they have retrieved".  
The orb which could choose the fate of angels. That's all Luce knew about it, they hadn't told her anything else. "I...I don't know, I never asked" Luce responded hastily, she was worried the outcasts would do something else to her, she could tell they wouldn't be concerned to inflict pain.

"I predicted you wouldn't answer" the outcast replied smirking slightly.  
"So we'll make you give an answer" another outcast walked forward. He was wearing black gloves, and was covered in scars and bruises. Luce began to struggle again, pulling the chain around her wrists, but to no success apart from rubbing her skin again.

"I promise, I don't know anything!" Luce squirmed as the outcast came closer.  
Before Luce could protest anymore, he had punched Luce across the face. Her vision was blacked out for a bit, and she struggle to regain it. Looking up slowly at the outcast who had hit her, she saw the fist come back down towards her, hitting her in the stomach hard making her fall to the ground, completely knocking the wind out of her. She fell flat on her front on the floor, gasping for oxygen.

"Will you tell us now?" One of them asked  
Luce couldn't respond with the air knocked out of her, instead she just shook her head until she managed to gulp down some breaths of air, but soon she managed to compose herself and replied " I have nothing to tell you! I don't know anything!" Luce was desperate to be left alone, she wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and hide.

"Wrong answer" An outcast replied. He walked up to Luce pulling out a dirty looking woollen bag from his long coat. Dipping his hand into the bag slowly he pulled out a long sharp dagger. The handle looked like it was carved from wood, and it was bent in an odd shape near the tip. Luce managed a glimpse of herself in the daggers reflection.  
She looked tired, exhausted, and terrified, with dried dirt and blood smeared across her arms and face. Luce's eyes went wide with fear and she began to pull from her chains again with the remaining strength she had.

The outcast came closer and kneeled in front of Luce, holding the dagger up high above his head, he plunged it at Luce, going straight into her shoulder. She screamed in pain and felt warm liquid trickle down her arm, dripping off her fingers.

A sudden noise at the top of the steps distracted the outcasts from causing more harm to Luce. Everything turned into a blur for Luce at that moment. All of the angels had managed to locate Luce and break through the doors, quickly flying into the room Luce was held captive in.

Arriane rushed towards Luce while the others killed the outcasts. Luce was moaning in pain and hung her head limply facing the floor. Arriane put a hand on Luce's good shoulder and pulled out a needle, which Luce could only hope was to take the pain away.

"This'll help kiddo" Arriane said, before lifting the hoodie sleeve and putting it in her arm.  
Luce felt the family wave of darkness clouding her vision, but refused to fall under until she was sure the others were safe. She felt a hand on her shoulder and a quiet voice. "Rest. Everything's ok now".  
Luce recognised that voice as Cam, and she went limp under his hand and soon fell to the floor as blackness completely covered her vision.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Cam caught Luce before she hit the ground, and he lay her down gently, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself more.  
Taking the chains which were holding Luce's hands and legs together, he pulled them apart easily, allowing Luce's hands and legs to be free again. Noticing they were sore and weeping slightly, he stroked them with his thumbs gently. _'How could I have let this happen'_ Cam thought to himself.

Arriane was already checking on the wound in her shoulder. It was deep but had missed any vital veins or arteries. Daniel soon came running over and gently put his arm around Luce, lifting her up so she was lying on his lap, he sat talking to her, frantically asking if she was ok, although it was obvious she was knocked out.

"Looking like you need some help too" Cam pointed to Daniel's head. He had a gash, although nothing to worry about for him. It would probably be healed by later that night.  
"It's nothing" Daniel wiped the blood from his head, concentrating down on Luce again, she looked so small and fragile.  
"We should get out of here quickly" Cam said looking round.

The others had got rid of the outcasts and were turning back to Daniel for their next orders. They had each got away without any serious injuries, just a few scrapes.

Daniel lifted Luce gently once Arriane had covered up her shoulder to stop the bleeding, and held her securely in his arms.. Daniel had missed having Luce in his arms. After being away from her for just a day, he had already missed her greatly.  
Cam tensed his muscles at sight of Daniel holding Luce, but figured they just needed to get out of the bunker and go to somewhere safe first.

When Luce was kidnapped from the outcasts, Cam had made the others track her down. The outcasts had been clumsy, leaving footsteps in the ground, leading the angels straight down into the bunker which was hidden under the ground. Once they had figured out an attack arrangement they had stormed in, searching for Luce. Luckily they had got there before any serious damage had been done, and there weren't many outcasts, therefore leaving them to overpower the outcasts easily.

At first when Cam had seen the blood he had stopped still, frozen to the spot, but luckily Arriane was always good in these positions, and nodding back to Cam to reassure him it wasn't a serious injury, he was able to move towards Luce again.

They were walking back to a new location within the forest, thickly surrounded by bushes and trees. Luce had her head resting on Daniel's shoulder, her lips parted slightly and Cam stood close to move a strand of hair out her face, noticing a fresh bruise forming on her face he tensed at the sight.

When they reached their camp, Daniel lay Luce down on the floor carefully.  
"I saw a lake a few miles from here, we should get fresh water to drink and wash with" Daniel turned to Roland who agreed to go with him.

While Daniel was gone with Roland, Cam bent down and sat near Luce, he lifted her so she was lying on his lap comfortably. He didn't want the cold damp floor soaking through her clothes to her skin, with the possibility to get her more sick. The bleeding had stopped from her wound but Cam was still worried from the lack of colour in Luce's face.

"She's probably just shocked" Gabbe rested a hand on Cam's shoulder, he nodded his head, slowly agreeing. He couldn't bring himself to talk, all he wanted to do was stare at Luce and watch her breath steadily. He stroked her bruised and sore wrists with his thumb gently. How could he ever let something like this happen to her. He was meant to protect her. They all were!

Failing for a conversation, Ben walked over and sat down near Cam, staring down at Luce.  
"We got the orb"

Cam snapped his head up. The orb would tell the angels which side to take, a decision each of them were struggling with, and would solve their problems.  
"And?" Cam was not in the mood to talk or be friendly. He couldn't wait for all this to be over, and for Luce to be back to normal. It wasn't fair for her, although she'd impressed Cam, not only with her training improvements, but after everything what had happened over the last few days, she was still sane!

"It was confusing" Ben ran a hand though his hair "It didn't give us a clear answer. I think it all depends of Luce's actions against Lucifer".  
"Which by the way, he's meant to visit tomorrow" Molly reminded them, like they needed reminding, it was all Cam could think about.

Cam understood what Ben was saying though. He didn't expect the orb to give them all an answer who they should follow. That would be far too easy.

Cam nodded at Ben to show he understood, and looked down when he felt Luce squirm in his lap. She groaned before opening her eyes slowly and looking around. Cam ran soothing circles on her arm to keep her calm and remind her she was safe.

"What...what?" Luce slurred her words, obviously still half knocked out from whatever Arriane had given her. She struggled to sit up, so Cam pulled her up carefully so she could lean against his back to prop herself up, and he could support her weight.

"Shhhh Luce, your safe now" Ben leant in front of her and stroked her hair. Her eyes wouldn't focus properly, she felt drunk and shook her head trying to clear her vision and thoughts, swaying as the world spun around her.

"It's ok Luce, your fine, just relax" Cam carried on rubbing her arm.  
"I don't want to sleep" Luce slurred. She was worried the outcasts or Lucifer would kidnap her again. Too much had happened today, and Luce couldn't wait for this all to be over.  
"I know" Ben said in a soothing voice  
"We're all here" Cam added gently.

"Well look who's up!" Arriane bounced over and leant down in front of her. "And completely out of it" she smiled.  
Cam and Ben both glared at her, this was not the time to be mean.  
Just then Roland and Daniel returned with bottles of fresh water. Noticing Luce was sitting up Daniel rushed over quickly.

"Hey there" he said quietly, taking in her expression. A fresh bruise was appearing on her face, but Arriane had taking good care of her shoulder, and the painkillers meant Luce couldn't feel a thing.  
"Mmm...yeah" Luce slurred, not making any sense. She leant her head back against Cams chest, taking in a deep breath. She could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, and his steady heartbeat. At any moment she could drift off to sleep, but whenever she recapped what happened today she would become more alert. Or as alert a half knocked out girl could be.

Daniel held out a water bottle for Luce to take. She clumsily took it but couldn't grip, spilling half the contents on the ground before Daniel took it back off her.

"Leave her Grigori" Cam hissed at him through gritted teeth. Daniel glared at him, before setting the now half empty water bottle near Cam, so if Luce needed it she could reach, and standing back up.

Looking around Ben noticed they was missing someone. Sarah! Why was she always disappearing into thin air.  
"Where's Sarah" Ben asked, looking round confused. The others also suddenly noticed Sarah's disappearance.  
"Sarah!?" Roland shouted out, looking around frantically. They couldn't afford to lose any of their fighters, not this close to Lucifer's visit.

"Hello hello" Molly turned round to see Sarah walking back through the thick woods. She had a triumphant look on her face.  
"What's happened?" Molly was curious, why would Sarah just disappear without saying anything.  
"Don't be so suspicious Molly. I've just been called up to the throne. They saw what the outcasts did to Luce. They're not impressed!"

Sarah turned to see Luce sitting up leaning against Cam's chest, her eyes staring off into the distance, and she wasn't listening to anyone, Sarah remembered Arriane had strong painkillers which she had probably used on Luce.  
"WHAT?! What happened?!" Gabbe moved closer to Sarah, desperate to hear what she had to say.

Sarah smiled at the other angels.  
"They've agreed to help us".


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"What?!" Ben stood up. "Why would they call you to them alone and not me". He was suspicious like Molly, they were both the same rank, therefore they should be treated equal, the throne new that.  
"I don't know, you were busy worrying about Luce" Sarah was getting frustrated "It doesn't matter why the called me, the important thing is we finally have the throne on our side!" Sarah was almost shouting. She expected them all the be pleased they were getting help, not jealous that they weren't called up!

"How are they going to help?" Gabbe asked, she didn't want them all to get into an argument or fight, not after everything that had happened, they all needed to focus on the end result.  
"When Lucifer comes to visit Luce, they'll be visiting too" Sarah was smiling.

"So that leaves us still with an entire day to avoid outcast attacks? Great" Cam asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.  
Daniel glared at him before turning back to Sarah.  
"That's better than us meeting him alone, we'll have extra protection from Lucifer with the throne there AND the sceptre" He turned to face the other angels, and encouraged them to be grateful for Sarah finding this information.

Until sunrise all the angels sat down and discussed their options for the last day before Lucifer's visit. They decided on staying in a remote location, they didn't want to terrify any humans with Lucifer's sudden appearance, or get any humans harmed if the outcasts turned up again.

Luce had quickly fallen back to sleep against Cam. listening to the angels voices fade out as she allowed the darkness to cover her vision and slip into a dreamless sleep. Cam still held her between his arm, and he had wrapped one of his huge wing around her, giving her warmth and comfort.

Daniel was jealous, he was sitting opposite them, with a clear view of Cam holding Luce, and he could see the desire in Cam's eyes.

Arriane quickly nudged Daniel in the side "Stop staring, we've discussed this, this lifetimes different". Daniel's heart suddenly ached, the one lifetime she had discovered what they were and hadn't burst into flames, and she had chosen Cam over him. Daniel longed to have her in his arms, feel her silky hair between his hands and protect her.

Arriane sighed, she knew exactly what Daniel was thinking. "She still loves you, you know that, but this time it's a friendship love, you should be grateful for that".

Arriane knew things could be so much different, Luce could have completely left all of them, wanting nothing to do with Daniel and the angels.  
"I know" Daniel looked away, staring down at the ground and fidgeting with his hands. "It'll take some time to realise though".  
Arriane nodded slowly. She always acting thick-skinned and insensitive on the outside, but inside she understood how to deal with sensitive subjects. This was one of those subjects.

Daniel looked up and saw the sky beginning to change into a light blue, showing the sun was beginning to rise. He decided to take advantage of the dimly lit sky before the sun was fully set.  
"We should move now" He stood up quickly, followed by Arriane at his side.  
"We'll follow you" Ben replied, standing up and letting his wings release. Molly had began packing up their supplies with the help of Gabbe.

Cam, not wanting to wake Luce yet, lifted her gently and carried her bridal style. His muscles felt stiff from sitting in the same position for so long, and as he turned his head from side to side he felt the bones crack before loosening up. Flexing his wings and inspecting them, they were just as magnificent a ever.

Slowly he took off from the ground, following the others closely. They wouldn't be flying too long, just to a new location, anything to stall more outcast attacks.  
Ben was flying next to Cam closely, as Cam expected, he was like Luce's big brother, and he was determined nothing would happen to her.

They were approaching their new location when Cam stared down at noticed Luce slowly waking up.  
"Morning" Cam whispered softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Mmmm morning" Luce looked up at him and stretched her arms before feeling a pain in her shoulder, wincing and shrinking her arms back to her sides Luce remembered what had happened. The outcast with the dagger, hearing noises outside, and Arriane running over to her. Everything after that was a blur.

"Is she awake?" Luce heard a familiar voice say. Turning her head she noticed they were flying. Instantly her muscles tensed and she gripped onto Cams shirt.  
"Yeah" Cam replied "And it looks like we're here".

He lowered himself down slowly and Luce quickly stood up for herself. Her legs felt weak and her muscles ached, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. Now wasn't the time to act weak, she'd made herself look weak enough.

She looked around to notice they were on the edge of another forest. Not as dense as the last, and the sun streaming between the leaves made it look peaceful. She could hear a stream nearby, and all she could think about was using it to wash.

Herself, Cam and Ben followed the others as they walked into the forest. When Daniel found a suitable area, he stopped and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. "Here should be ok for now" He said, while leaning back.  
Luce turned to Arriane and slowly walked up to her.

"Erm...Arriane?" Luce asked, looking down at her shoes and shifting her weight.  
"Yessss" Arriane dragged out the word playfully and smiled.  
"Is it safe if I use the stream to wash?" Luce felt stupid, like a 5 year old. Arriane started laughing and put her arm around Luce's shoulders, careful not to put weight on her bad shoulder.

"Of course kid, I think I'll come too" She grabbed a piece of her own hair and sniffed, before scrunching her nose up in disgust.  
Luce new Arriane's hair didn't smell at all, she was just being playful, and wanted to follow to keep Luce safe from any danger.

They left the others and approached the stream. The water was clear and flowing gently. Luce stripped down into her underwear, not bothered that Arriane would see, and slowly lowered herself into the water. It was cool, but refreshing, and Luce completely submerged herself before bursting back up through the air and breathing.  
Arriane laughed at the sight of Luce enjoying herself.

"So what are we doing today?" Luce asked, starting to wash the dirt out her nails and hair. Her skin was returning to its normal pale ivory.  
"Hiding out I suppose" Arriane was in the water now too, swimming around and diving under before resurfacing. "We don't want to see the outcasts again" She added.

"Oh, and I almost forgot, teach you how to use the sceptre" Arriane smiled.  
"Will it be hard?" Luce whined, didn't want any more long days spent training.  
"Hell no" Arriane flicked her hand as if it was nothing. "It'll take, like 5 minutes tops".

Arriane suddenly stood up still, facing the direction the others were in, when out walked Sarah.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle" She placed a pile of clothes on the floor "Luce these are your last pair of fresh clothes, don't dirty them!" Sarah said in a mock authoritative voice, while giving Luce a wide cheesy smiling.  
Luce couldn't help but laugh, it was true, even though she had found out Sarah was an angel, Sarah hadn't changed one bit.  
"Thank Sarah, I'll resist from rolling in the mud" Luce laughed as she started to walk back to the others.

They spent a few more minutes in the stream, with Arriane checking Luce's shoulder and cleaning the wound, while discussing what had happened last night, and what the throne have agreed to help with. Luce's hope had lifted when Arriane mentioned that the throne would be there along with Lucifer.

"Its healing" Arriane said covering it back up. "Now let's get out before you catch a cold". It was true, the cold water had gone from being refreshing to chilly.  
Arriane stood up, walked out the stream and sat down on a log. The sun was drying her swiftly, and Luce quickly followed.  
After dressing in the fresh and clean clothes, they began walking back to the others.  
_'Time to prepare for tomorrow's meeting'_ Luce thought.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Late update! Sorry guys! Had a lot of horsey stuff to sort out! So yeah, hence the late update. But TA DAHHH its hereeee :) Another tomorrow so look out!**

Chapter 26

"Hold it like this" Molly handed Luce the sceptre, and showed her how to place it between her fingers.  
The sceptre was golden and weighty. It was long, slightly shorter then Luce and carefully shaped with detail, as if vines were crawling up it. At the top was what looked like a golden amber egg.

When Luce looked carefully she noticed it had flecks of other colours within it, like white, silver, and it shimmered as Luce turned it in her hand.  
"Now, to activate the protection, you twist the top and push it down" Molly showed Luce which ways to turn it.

"What happens if I turn it the other way?" Luce asked. She didn't want it to unexpectedly blow up in her hands.  
"That protects against the fallen. So remember, don't turn it left!" Molly raised her voice to make her point of its importance.  
"Or Lucifer can get to you, but we can't" Gabbe added.  
"Give it a try now" Sarah suggested.

Luce grasped the sceptre and placed her hand on the egg. It was cool under her hand, but she could feel a vibration of energy travelling through her hand. Twisting it to the right, and pushed it down she heard a faint click. The egg quickly transformed, turned from the amber gold, to a vibrant purple. Luce looked up at the others worriedly.

"Don't worry, its meant to happen" Molly didn't smile, but the others did giving Luce confirmation.  
"Ok. Once its turned that colour, the circles around you, but when it turns back to the golden colour its faded" Molly pointed to the egg.  
"Remember it'll only last about 2 or 3 minutes" Gabbe reminded Luce.  
Cam quickly moved forward towards Luce to reassure her "But sometimes that's all you'll need to escape" he smiled.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful for Luce.  
The others were preparing their weapons, sharpening daggers and knives, while Luce hung around restlessly.

When it was getting late, Luce rested her head against a tree and peered up through the tree canopy. She saw the sun beginning to set already, leaving the sky covered with wisps of clouds and light pink and a darkening blue.

She couldn't help but think about Penn and her family. She hadn't seen her phone since Gabbe and Arriane had it. Although there hadn't been a chance for her to ask for it, and she felt there were more important things going on then talking to Callie about boys. Would anyone at Sword&Cross notice she was gone? What about her parents, were they worried she hadn't phoned them?  
She missed her mom's home cooked meals, and the way her dad would make jokes and always make her smile.

Luce's thoughts were quickly snapped away when she heard Daniel's raised voice. Glancing over she saw all the angels, tense and on edge, as Daniel and Cam stood intimidating and tall, not taking their eyes off each other.

Slowly Luce walked across to them and stood next to Ben.  
"Everything ok?" Luce asked cautiously. It was obvious it wasn't.  
"Why don't you ask him" Cam growled towards Daniel who glared back.  
"It's nothing Luce" Daniel didn't take his eyes off Cam while talking to Luce.  
"Nothing? Ha!" Cam laughed sarcastically. Luce didn't miss seeing him being his cocky sarcastic self, Luce liked him when he was caring and thoughtful.

She turned towards Ben and stood on her tiptoes, whispering in his ear "tell me?".  
It was more of a demand rather than a question, but Ben was sure to respond. He turned to face Luce and sighed, talking quietly "This lifetimes changed. You and Cam are...close".

Luce quickly looked down trying to hide a blush. She knew her and Cam were close, and she was falling more and more for him every day, but she didn't want their relationship public. Her thoughts came to a halt when Ben continued "And Daniel suddenly just snapped, he told Cam to stay away from you".  
"WHAT?!" Luce shouted, louder then she meant to, meaning all the other angels turned around to face her. But Luce was angry, how dare Daniel tell Cam what he can and can't do.

"How dare you try and control my life!" Luce marched up to Daniel. His face was still angry, but Luce didn't care, she would happily hit him right now. Even staring up at his hulking figure didn't scare her.  
"It's for your own good" Daniel's voice was cold, showing no emotion.

"You have no idea what's good for her in this lifetime" Cam stepped besides Luce, offering her more support. Daniel growled and stood up straighter. He might have been slighter shorter then Cam, but he was still intimidating and big!  
Cam quickly spoke before Daniel could protest "I will not stop seeing Luce, it's her own opinion if she chooses to distance herself from me".  
Luce nodded in agreement "And right now I choose to stay close to Cam".

This made Daniel's blood boil. She was meant to be with him, she was always with him. Jealously was clouding his mind, if it was clear he would realise now was not the time to be fighting. Not long before midnight hit, and the following day with Lucifer visiting. But Daniel didn't think of this now. Right now he wanted to fight Cam for taking away the only thing he loved. Luce.

Daniel walked up closer to Cam, who quickly pulled Luce behind him protectively. Ben gripped her wrist and pulled her back, already sensing what was about to happen. And he knew how brutal angel fights could get.  
The other angels were quickly trying, and failing, to diffuse the situation.

Before Luce had managed to shout in protest, Daniel had swung a powerful punch at Cam, hitting him in the jaw. Luce winced immediately and prepared herself for Cam to look up with a broken jaw. Luckily Cam wasn't broken that easily. He stood up straight, rubbed his jaw to loosen it up, before giving Daniel a wicked smile.

Luce hadn't managed to blink, before Cam had Daniel pinned on the floor, using his weight to hold him down, he repeatedly punched Daniel in the face.  
"Cam please stop it!" Luce shouted. But Cam didn't even hear her voice, he was concentrating on Daniel. No one told him what he could and couldn't do. Like Molly mentioned before, he didn't follow orders well.

Luce wriggled from Ben to help them both, but Ben held a firm grasp, starting to hurt her wrists slightly, she looked back at Ben with pleading eyes. He shook his head "None of us can prevent this, they'll stop eventually".  
"What, when they're both knocked unconscious!".  
"If that what it takes yes" Ben responded calmly, but Luce's eyes widened at his response.  
Turning back to them, Luce watched as Daniel managed to free his arm from Cam grasp and grab Cam's fist before another punch. Twisting his fist forcing Cam to sit up straighter, now Daniel had the upper hand.

Luce couldn't stand seeing them fight. Blood slowly starting to trickle from Cam's lip, as Daniel's own dripped from his nose onto Cams shirt.  
Luce couldn't take anymore, '_They're going to kill each other! And all because of me_' she thought, her heart dropping.  
She struggled from Ben's gasp more, trying to pry his fingers off her wrist, and pushing him away. Eventually, after realising he wasn't letting go, she dragged Ben forward towards the fighting boys with her.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, the boys slowed their fighting but continued. Ben had loosened his grip, not expecting Luce to shout or be so bold, and Luce quickly took advantage and jerked her arm free. Bending down to Daniel who was still on top of Cam, she pulled on the back on his shirt.

"I said stop it! Both of you!" She shouted again, desperation in her voice, but again was ignored.  
Cam, who had taken enough of being beaten by Daniel, pushed him outwards and Daniel pulled back his elbow quickly, without realising Luce was still standing behind him holding onto his shirt.

Daniel's elbow hit into Luce's stomach, hard! She stumbled back, grasping her stomach and fell into Ben. Ben's face was a mix of concern for Luce, and fury towards Cam and Daniel. He quickly straightened up, still supporting a gasping Luce, and boomed "ENOUGH".

Both boys, who realised what they'd done jumped to their feet. Gabbe, Arriane and Sarah all crowded round Luce. "Oh my gosh babe! Are you ok?!" Gabbe gently touched Luce's shoulder.  
"That was quite a blow" Arriane added lifting Luce's shirt to inspect her stomach.

Apart from the bruise which would form, and the wind beginning knocked out of her, she was fine on a physical level. On an emotional level, however, she was pissed off!

Cam and Daniel both rushed to her and instantly felt guilty and dropped their heads.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..." Daniel went to touch where she was grasping her stomach but she quickly pulled away, glaring at him.  
"Are you ok?" Cam asked with an anxious voice, he moved closer but Luce backed away, bumping back into Ben, who was also seriously annoyed at them.

Luce quickly glared back at Cam. Even when she finally had her breath back, she was a loss of words. They had both ignored her completely, she never thought they'd do that.

Before any of them could stare daggers at the Cam and Daniel anymore, and rush of hot air produced, swirling around them. Luce's hair whipped around her face, then a blinding light above them appeared. Luce placed her head against Ben's chest to cover her eyes, seems her hands were busy nursing a slowly forming bruise.  
Then she heard that same deep, menacing booming laugh. Lucifer.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: There's a bit in here which is meant from the last book, rapture, but i know everyone hasn't read it, so iv left out the details. If you've read the book already you'll get what bit i mean, if you haven't, don't worry, it still makes sense! :)**

Chapter 27

Ben immediately placed his arms around Luce tightly, while Cam stood in front of her protectively.  
"Your early" Molly hissed, as Lucifer emerged from within the forest. Luce looked up when the light had faded, and saw Lucifer as a normal human, not the terrible creature form she saw on the first night.  
"I never mentioned what time I would come to visit Luce" Lucifer smirked, not taking his piercing eyes off Luce.

Sarah slowly moved off away from the others, subtly reaching for the sceptre before joining the other angels standing round Luce.  
"Where's the throne?" Arriane hissed to Gabbe.  
"I don't know" Gabbe responded, who was also looking around confused. Had they gone back on their deal?

Lucifer noticed the girls whispering to each other and ground his teeth in frustration.  
"Silence!" He boomed at them, making Luce jump, but the others seemed unfazed. "Hand Lucinda to me" he placed his hand out toward Luce, but Daniel quickly stepped beside Cam, blocking his view of her.

"She won't go with you" Cam growled, his hands balled into fists.  
"I won't be asking you, I want to ask her myself" Lucifer's voice was dripping in venom, making Luce shudder. She felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Sarah at her side, handing Luce the sceptre. She took it off Sarah and gripped onto it tightly as if it were her life. Which soon, it may depend on it.

"If you hand Luce over to me, no one will get hurt, and she will be returned safely to you if she chooses not to rule with me" Lucifer was starting to get frustrated with the distraction of the other angels. His muscles tensed and Luce could see the fire starting to blaze in his eyes.

"Lies" Daniel stated simply.  
Lucifer grunted and retracted his outstretched hand from Luce. "Very well". He raised his hands over his head, and a strip of fire blazed out of them. Luce shut her eyes tightly and gripped the back of Cam's shirt, careful not to touch his wings which were now spread out for added protection.

Suddenly she felt the muscles in Cam's back tense, looking up she noticed outcasts had surrounded them, and there were more then she could count, in the tree's and far back into the forest. She heard Ben swear behind her and instantly felt nervous. Ben was so laid back, it must be bad if he swore.

"What's going to happen?" Luce asked, her voice shaking no matter how hard she tried to steady. Lucifer must have heard her nerves, as his smirk grew.  
"You're going to choose Lucinda".  
"I won't choose to rule with you!" Luce almost shouted.  
"Then you choose to go with the throne?" Lucifer asked.  
"What...no..." Luce was confused. She just wanted to live back in her normal life, but this time with Cam by her side.  
"You must choose one or the other, Lucinda" Lucifer asked again.

Luce glanced round to the other angels, all were watching her closely. "I don't want to choose either" Luce said quietly. Ben squeezed her shoulder from behind her, comforting her.

Lucifer sighed, but it seemed like a tired sigh, rather than annoyed. He turned around to the outcasts around him. "Attack" He said simply, before the outcasts flew at the angels. Luce was suddenly in chaos, all the angels separated from around her, trying their best to keep the outcasts away from Luce.

But slowly, one by one, the angels were pulled further away from Luce, and as each one left her she felt more and more vulnerable. The only thing she had for protection for the sceptre, but she didn't want to use that for protection worried she might snap it, then it would truly be game over.

Eventually Luce was backed against a tree trunk, the other angels were deeply concentrating on killing as many outcasts they could. Cam was destroying them left right and centre, with the odd look around to make sure Luce was ok. The others were following suit. Looking away from Cam, she saw 4 outcasts slowly walking towards her, those white eyes making Luce's stomach turn.

But then Luce had a thought, outcasts were fallen angels, right? She grasped the cool amber egg on top of the spear and twisted it left and pushed down, hearing the faint click, she watched as the egg transformed colour into a deep shade of red, with specks of black. She looked up as the outcasts banged against an invisible force field, the noises from outside her protection circle were fuzzy, and it made Luce feel completely disconnected from the outside world.

She gave a sigh of relief, as she slowly moved backwards away from the outcasts further, who were still clawing at the invisible shield. But then Luce felt herself back into something hard.  
Slowly turning round, her face met a males firm chest, looking up her eyes connected with the blazing fire's of Lucifer's. The corners of his lips edged up slightly, and he gripped onto Luce's wrist tightly, but she held onto the sceptre firmly.

The noises outside the protection circle grew louder, but Luce struggled to look away from his eyes. His face was handsome, but Luce knew what he looked like when he came out of his human form.  
"It's time for you to choose Lucinda Price" He said, his voice was low and intimidating.  
"I don't want to choose" Luce stammered. He tightened into a bone crushing grip on her wrist, but she was too scared to acknowledge the pain.

"Maybe if I show you what we once had together, you will understand" He said, while a black shadow formed at their feet. Luce watched as the announcer opened up and Lucifer, still gripping her wrist hard, pulled her into it after him.

Luce felt her stomach turn, and her thoughts were disorientated. '_So this is what it's like to travel through one of these_' Luce thought to herself. Luce followed Lucifer closely, although she hated him, she had no idea where she was going, and didn't want to get lost in an announcer. The book she had found at Sword&Cross described them as difficult to navigate.

Just when Luce thought she may faint from her blurry vision, the damp smell, and general disorientation, the space in front of them opened up to show Luce a large bright open field. In the field she saw herself wearing a long plain yet delicate cream dress, it flowed gently in the wind around her.  
Then Luce noticed another figure with her, it was Lucifer, in his human form.

Luce leaned closer to listen to them. She heard them discuss their romance.  
"We were together?" Luce turned to look at Lucifer, she saw him in a completely new light. He wasn't always that disgusting creature Luce saw him as, he had feelings, he had once loved her.  
"We were very much in love, Lucinda" he replied, showing no emotion in his voice, yet his eyes flickered with despair.  
"I still can't rule with you" Luce said looking down.  
"I'm afraid if you can't rule with me, then you shall we destroyed" He pulled out a long sharp dagger.

"W-w-what? but...why?..." Luce tried to back away but Lucifer maintained a firm grip.  
"Because, I cant have you join the throne, your too powerful"  
"Powerful? How?" Luce didn't think she was powerful, she could barely control her friend, Callie's, pet dog. Lucifer led her back through the announcer, back to the forest, where the angels were panicked from Luce's disappearance but still fighting outcasts.

Lucifer laughed and shook his head "You really have no idea do you".  
Luce was getting frustrated, something big was being kept from her. She still had the sceptre, and decided to use it against him. Kicking him hard in the knee, he loosened his grip and doubled over slightly, Luce grabbed the amber egg, turned it swiftly to the right and pressed down, hearing the faint click.

Lucifer's eyes widened in fear, he was already within the protection circle, but Luce didn't care. She watched as the circled quickly turned purple, she felt the sceptre vibrate with power in her hands, she managed to drop it quickly before the power burst outwards, throwing Luce and Lucifer backwards. Lucifer fell into a tree, bending its roots out the ground. Luce was thrown across the ground, narrowly missing a log.

Cam's head shot up, he'd just destroyed another outcasts. Looking round for Luce frantically, he saw her lying on the ground, very still. A wave of panic ran through him, and he was at Luce's side in a blink. Lifting her head into his lap he spoke softly, trying to control his panic.

"Luce...Luce open your eyes". He shook her slightly, but Luce remained silent and still.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cam began to panic. Leaning down to her chest he listened for a pulse, but nothing was there. His hands began to fumble and shake as he struggled to think what to do to help wake her up.

"Luce...please...wake up" His voice cracked slightly, he can't have lost someone he loved so much already! They'd finished things so negatively too, he'll never forget her face when he tried to touch her stomach after him and Daniel had fought.

Daniel walked over and leant down next to her and put a finger on her neck.  
"She's breathing" He said. Cam shot his head up, he must have been too busy panicking to notice a pulse. '_This is why you should stay calm!_' He thought to himself.

"She's probably just shocked" Daniel added, placing a hand on Cam's shoulder to reassure him.

Cam nodded at Daniel before looking back down at Luce's still body. She seemed so fragile in his arms. "Luce...open your eyes". He pleaded softly, what he would do to see her eyes again, to make sure for himself that she was safe.  
He leant his head down to hers, so they were forehead to forehead. He kissed her forehead gently and closed his eyes. He didn't care Daniel was near, or any of the other angels, they would all need to get used to this.

Slowly, Luce's eyes cracked open. Sighing, her muscles ached, but she was fine apart from that. Cam's head quickly shot up and waited silently for her eyes to adjust to the surroundings.

"Is it over?" Her voice croaked. Cam smiled down at her and without another thought kissed her lightly on the lips. He was so happy she was ok, it could have gone completely wrong so easily.  
Luce eyes widened slightly at his bold move, but realised he was so content she was ok and relief had washed over him, that he couldn't hold back.

"Not quite" He replied quietly after he pulled away from her slowly, and she felt her stomach turn again.

Luce sat up slightly and squinted her eyes while they searched the nearby area, finally her eyes landed on Lucifer, to watch him squirming where he had fallen, with Molly, Roland and Ben standing over him, preventing him from moving more or if he attempted to escape and capture Luce.  
"Oh" Luce replied weakly. She stood up fully with Cam's help and he steadied her until she stopped swaying.

Just as Gabbe was about to give up on the throne coming to their help, after everything that had happened already with Lucifer, a blinding light fell down in front of them. Luce jumped and panicked immediately expecting it to be outcasts, but quickly the light materialized into the figure of the person, but with the same, almost blinding light around it, glowing.

Luce shielded her eyes, and felt the hairs on her skin stand on end. She felt warm, but a nice warm, unlike Lucifer's scorching heat. The power which the figure was emitting was flowing through the air around them, creating a slight hum.

"Hello Lucinda" the figure said. It's voice was kind and warm, and Luce instantly felt safe and realised this figure wasn't a threat. It was the throne.

"Err...Hi..." Luce didn't have a clue what to say, she looked around awkwardly to Cam who smiled back at her. He had his hand on her back, and the feeling comforted Luce, making her feel more confident. Looking back at the throne, she could have sworn it just smiled slightly.  
"Have you made your choice?" It asked, obviously not wasting any time and being blunt. Luce wasn't sure how to go about the subject, so she was as blunt as the throne had been to her.

"I'm not choosing anyone" She said, her voice sounding more confident then she felt.  
"What do you wish to do?"  
"I want my old life back, I want to be with Cam" She looked up at him, and he was beaming the happiest smile back at her.  
"Cam is a fallen angel" The figure reminded Luce.  
She sighed slightly. "I know...I just...don't want to choose any side" She repeated again, how much clearer could she be?

The figure seemed to stare at Luce for a few seconds in silence, before reminding Luce of another one of Cam's abilities. "Cam is immortal. You are not"  
"I know" Luce sighed.  
"If you choose to be with him, he shall live on when you don't".  
Luce's eyes shot open, she didn't think of that. Quickly she spun round to Cam, and his face had fallen into a frown.

"I couldn't live, knowing you'd go on without me". Tears had started to form in her eyes.  
Cam pulled her close and took a strand on her hair, twirling it round his finger. "But those few years would be the happiest of my life".

She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I want to be with you more than just a few years" Luce began to blush and looked at the floor "I...I'm falling in love with you".

Cam couldn't hold back the biggest smile Luce had seen him give. He tipped her chin up, so she had to stare at him before speaking softly "And I have loved you for years".

Luce stared into Cam's big eyes, absorbing their sparkle, warmth, and comfort. Cam lowered his head down to hers, before kissing her lips. Luce closed her eyes to take in his sweet smell and soft lips.

Cam began the kiss light, but quickly deepened it. He moved his hand from her chin to her back, pulling her even closer into him, as if to take up as much of Luce while he could. Luce pushed her hand through his shaggy hair, feeling its silky texture, and ran her hand down his arm taking in the defined strong muscles.

Eventually they stopped, forgetting others were around them, Cam kissed her forehead lightly again before looking back at the throne.

"She has made her decision" Cam said forcefully, to emphasize the point that she would not change her mind.  
"I don't choose a side" She agreed, looking to the other angels. Their faces seemed to drop, along with Luce's heart. She saw how disappointed they were.

The throne however, seemed to be staring between Cam and Luce carefully, as if deciding a different plan in their head.

"The situation can be altered" the throne finally spoke out loud.  
All the angels raised their heads towards the throne, hope gleaming in their eyes.  
"Lucinda, you shall not become a fallen angel and rule a world. However immortality is not out the question". Luce raised her eyebrows at this. '_How on earth is that possible?_' she thought, but the throne continued with its explanation "With immortality you shall remain with Cam as you wish".

Luce's heart was beating fast, thumping against her rib cage with excitement.  
"The quest however, will be challenging" the throne added.

Luce turned to look up at Cam, his eyes were sparkling with hope. Luce turned back toward the figure. "What do I have to do?".  
"If you take the orb to the ancient temple in Chichen Itza, the answer lies there along with the map".  
"What about Lucifer?" Daniel asked, looking down at the still squirming Lucifer.  
The figure appeared to tense slightly at the question. "We shall come to an arrangement".

Then, just as quickly as the throne had appeared, the blinding light returned, and Luce managed to strain her vision to watch as the light particles separated, half of it carrying the figure upwards, while the other half gathered around Lucifer before lifting him.  
The light seemed to consume him, just like the fire usually would, although this time Lucifer seemed in pain. There was a crackling sound of static in the air, before it went calm.

All the angels looked around confused, but Luce felt pleased. She hadn't been forced to make a choice, the throne had seen what love herself and Cam felt, and they didn't want to separate that love.

All of the angels were silent for a moment, as if taking in the situation, before Daniel finally spoke "So this is why the orb didn't tell us a proper answer".  
Ben nodded and looked in Luce's direction. "Luce wouldn't give a decision who to rule with, therefore the orb wouldn't". He smiled at her, showing her he approved of her decision.

"So now all we have to do is find what can make me immortal?" Luce asked.  
"Yeah" Arriane smiled and swung her arm around Luce. "That simple".  
"But they said it's a challenging quest" Roland pondered on the thought for a moment, tapping his chin.

"Great, so basically I can become immortal...if I manage to survive the journey?" Luce felt her stomach drop at the thought. _'They weren't out the woods yet!_' she thought to herself. Cam stood beside her and nudged her playfully "You forget, you've got us on your side" he smiled.

The angels all walked off getting ready to pack up their weapons and prepare for the next step, leaving Cam and Luce alone for a brief moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Luce wrapped her arms around Cam's neck and stood on her tiptoes, while he tightly held her up to him. Just before the moment became almost perfect, Luce broke it up.

"I'm still angry at you fighting Daniel". Her words were lies. All her rage towards Cam had disappeared after what had happened, and she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. She felt him chuckle slightly.  
"You know you're a terrible liar" He said playfully. "And you have to make it up to me for scaring me earlier when you wouldn't get up".

Luce smirked at him "I'll forgive you if you forgive me?". She looked up at him with big doe eyes, and fluttered her lashes obviously, making Cam laugh. She shuddered hearing his laugh, it was like a drug, and she couldn't get enough.  
"Deal" He held her tightly and bent down to her lips.

Luce couldn't stop thinking about how soft they were, they were perfect. He applied the right amount of pressure, he wasn't sloppy, he was...perfect.

Eventually Luce had to pull back from the kiss to breath. But Cam continued to hold her tightly in his strong arms. She leaned her head against his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart beat. Cam resting his chin on her head, and rubbed her back in soothing circles, making Luce sigh with happiness.

"So what now?" She asked, breaking the silence.  
"We start our next journey" He moved back and held his hand out for Luce.

She looked at it for a brief second before placing her small hand into his, he squeezed it slightly before scooping her up fully making her giggle, and kicking off the ground hard, while Luce laughed hard watching the ground beneath them shrink further away as they climbed into the clouds.

* * *

**A/N: I know, the last chapter was short, but i only put it in for a bit of fluff :)  
So that's it! End of this story, and the beginning of a new one! Thank you everyone for the reviews and support!  
Going to have a break while i sort out the next story's events :) Any suggestions welcome!  
There'll be more Lucam and dramaaaa. So stay tuned for the sequel!  
:D**


End file.
